Out of Darkness
by Sensara
Summary: Companion piece to "Dear Ambassador Soval". Bridget is adopted by Soval and Genie and given a Vulcan bondmate, but Skel cares nothing for her. She has her new brother to look after, and not all the Vulcans at the Consulate are cold. Can she learn to abide by Soval's rules and overcome jealousy for Callie? Rated T for safety, some chapters may be M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount. I own nothing but the OCs.**_

"Do I have to get bonded?"

Sykor sighed and handed Bridget another rock to scan and catalog. "Your Uncle Soval would like for you to get bonded, but it is ultimately your decision. You are human, and are under no obligation to follow our way."

"Aunt Genie says Callie likes it, but Callie is so...girly. I don't like girly things."

"There is no shame in being feminine," Sykor reminded her. "Your Aunt Genie is a female. Do you have an objection to her?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean Callie likes dresses and dolls and makeup, and I don't."

"What correlation does that have to your bonding? All females on our world are bonded at age seven, regardless of their tastes and habits. You can dislike dresses and, as you say 'girly' things, and still be bonded."

Sykor noted the time on his PADD and suppressed the urge to sigh. Osu Soval had obtained this position for him at the Earth Embassy as a tutor; this internship would provide him with experience that he desperately needed, if he wanted to be an exchange teacher one day. So far, Bridget was a fair student, though her attention span was sometimes lacking. And she was surprisingly aesthetically pleasing for her age, though she claimed the boys at her school often teased her about her freckles. One of her classmates had insulted her to the point of tears, and she had been particularly emotional and distracted as he helped her with her homework.

"A bondmate worth anything would defend you against the boys at school. And if they persisted in their insults, he would most likely make good on any threats he might make."

This seemed to capture her interest, but she sighed heavily. "Maybe...I just...don't like boys like Callie does."

"Are you implying you are not heterosexual?"

Bridget blushed furiously. "Of course I am! I just...boys are icky right now. I don't know how Bailey puts up with them."

Sykor had briefly met Bailey Benton earlier that week; the teenager, the daughter of Abigail Forrest's colleague, looked after Bridget a few times a month, when her grandmother needed to be taken to the doctor.

"Bailey is obviously more mature than you. She has reached sexual maturity, and-"

At this point, Bridget blushed even harder and dropped the rock she was supposed to be examining. He frowned, backtracking to examine his sentence, and he could find no glaring errors.

"Have I said something to offend you?" he prodded, using the gentle tone of voice Soval said would be useful in these situations.

She stared at him. "Nevermind..."

"Bridget, if you do not tell me why you are blushing, then I will not know what I am doing that offends you."

"I'm not offended, it's just..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Talk of sex is...uncomfortable for you?"

"Yeah..."

"Are all humans like this?" he asked, genuinely curious. She shrugged.

"Sure...grandma hasn't even told me about...you know...boys and stuff. She blushed like a tomato when I told her Tommy Vanderbilt was staring up my skirt last week."

"That is highly inappropriate behavior," Sykor said, frowning. "Were his parents informed?"

She shrugged. "The teacher took care of it. I think he was sent to the principal's office."

He nodded in satisfaction. "It was right of your teacher to send him to the head of the school. That is not something boys his age...that is inappropriate," he finished, feeling his own cheeks start to flush.

Silence fell between them, but he glanced up at her a few moments later. "Could you define...'icky' for me?"

"It means gross," she replied, and he was under the impression she was glad they were changing the subject. In a way, he was as well.

His PADD beeped, alerting him to a message from Osu Soval. Sorak had found Bridget a mate, and their presence was requested at the Consulate to discuss the matter. He packed up his scanner and his other equipment, then walked with Bridget to the shuttle.

"I won't have to kiss him, will I?" she asked, slumping down low in the seat as he started the pre-ignition sequence. "Callie kisses Notak all the time, and it's icky...sorry, gross."

Sykor raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, you should not slouch. Secondly, no, you are under no obligation to kiss him, or even touch him, until such time that you are bonded. And then, you will only have to touch his fingers."

"Good," she said, straightening a little. "I...nevermind."

"I believe you have sufficiently explained your views. As you grow older, you will find the concept of touching the opposite sex to be more agreeable. You are still a child, with a child's view of things, and-"

"Sykor, you're rambling," she muttered impatiently. He stopped talking.

"Forgive me," he replied gently, turning slightly towards her. "You may find it agreeable one day."

The rest of the journey passed in silence.

…

The boy in front of him was dressed in a prim and pressed school uniform, with traveling robes over them. The nephew of a well-respected diplomat, and the son of Soval's aide, the Vulcan youth came from a wealthy background, and held himself in all seriousness as he stared at Bridget, who was standing beside Soval, looking nervous.

"_You want her to be my bondmate?_" the boy sneered, looking Bridget up and down as if she were a sandworm on the sidewalk that had been squashed by a passerby. She winced at his expression and looked at Soval with near desperation, but Sorak spoke before the ambassador.

"_I am your father, and I deem that you will benefit from this bond. Do you wish to object my wishes, my son?_"

"_No, father. She will suffice._"

Sykor privately scoffed at the young man's ignorance. When the fever hit him full blast, he would deeply regret the words he uttered now. Soval and Sorak seemed to be of the same mind as him, glaring reproachfully down at the haughty youth.

"_Then you will be bonded next month, when Bridget turns seven._"

Slek nodded and flounced out of Soval's office with his tutor, who had accompanied him at the insistence of Sorak's ex-wife. Sorak hurried after them, but Soval simply sat down at his desk and pulled a stack of PADDs towards him.

"How was your tutoring session, Sykor? Do you think she is a good student?"

"She has great potential, Osu, and a bright mind. She is impatient sometimes, but I believe with proper training, she can overcome this deficiency."

"Very good," the ambassador replied. "Then you will be her tutor until she turns eighteen and legally becomes an adult on this world."

"Understood, Osu."

"We'll discuss details at a later time. I must prepare for a press conference, and the admiral should be informed of this development. If you'll excuse me, I believe they will have served dinner in the dining hall, if either of you are hungry."

Bridget fled at that dismissal, and Soval stared after her, confusion tainting his brown eyes.

"Follow her, Sykor, and make sure she is not ill."

He nodded, noting Soval's discomfort, and he found her out in the gardens, hunched up in the shade of an oak tree. The sky was darkening with an approaching storm, and he sat beside her in the cool grass.

"You look troubled."

"I'm fine."

He paused. "Do you wish to eat?"

"No."

"You are not hungry?"

"No."

"I can hear your stomach growling."

She stared straight ahead. "If I eat, I'm going to puke."

"Why? Are you ill?" He took a better look at her face, and she did look very pale.

"I'm fine, Sykor. I just want to go home."

"Your grandmother will be here within the hour."

"Can you please...I want to be alone for a while, Sykor. Please?"

He stood and stared down at her, frowning in concern. "Are you certain you are not unwell, Bridget?"

He thought he saw tears glimmering in her eyes, but they were gone as soon as they formed, and she shook her head.

"I'm ok. Just go away."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to leave, but then he thought of something. "I will report this to your uncle. He is concerned for you."

"Tell him I'm fine."

"I highly doubt that."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Soval knocked on the admiral's door, glancing once more at Oliver Forrest's service record. He was a soldier, stationed on the Armstrong Lunar Base for seven years. He looked back at the door when he heard it opening, and he raised an eyebrow as Archer opened the door.

The human paused. "Can I help you, ambassador?"

"I was hoping to speak to Admiral Forrest. Is he home?"

"In here, Soval!" the admiral called, and Archer stepped aside so Soval could enter. Max, Duvall, Archer and Abigail were playing a card game at the kitchen table and discussing _Enterprise_, and Soval took a seat at the island bar.

"Why the visit, ambassador?" Max said warmly, kicking out a chair next to him. The Vulcan obeyed the request and took a seat next to Max, and the admiral showed him his hand. "What do you think?"

"What game is this?"

"Blackjack," he replied, and Soval raised an eyebrow.

"I am only familiar with poker. I cannot assist you, Max, and besides, I believe that would be cheating."

Max laughed and shuffled his hand. "So why did you drop by, Soval?"

"That can wait until after your card game, I believe."

"Is Genie ok?"

"She is in perfect health, the last I saw her, which was precisely fifty-six minutes ago. She and Corporal Cole are doing well in their assignment at the Consulate."

"Good, good."

"In case you are wondering, I am not here to discuss Genie. I am here to discuss Bridget."

The admiral stared at his hand, his shoulders slumping. "You too, huh?"

"I do not understand."

"I'll tell you later."

"Would you like some tea, ambassador? Or lemonade?" Abigail asked. It was obvious she was trying to defuse the awkwardness of the situation.

"No, Abigail, but thank you."

The card game wrapped up quickly, and Max led him out into the backyard, sinking into a deck chair. Soval sat in the chair adjacent to his friend's.

"So what about Bridget?"

"Firstly, I would like to know more about Oliver, your son, and his relationship in regards to Bridget."

"Somehow I knew you'd ask about him. Haven't seen him in nearly seven years, not since he got assigned to the Lunar Base. Doesn't come home for Christmas or birthdays. You'll note he wasn't at your wedding. Didn't ask about us when I was supposedly dead. He's stepped out of the family, and it seems he's stepped out of Bridget's life, too. She's living with her grandmother now, on her mother's side."

"I am aware of that." He paused, realizing something. "I know it is...uncomfortable for humans to reveal family problems, and I assure you, Max, the problem lies in Vulcans as well. Family matters are not discussed with outsiders, and I deeply appreciate your honesty."

The admiral looked surprised. "I figured you had a plan for Bridget. No offense, but I guess it's only...logical to tell the truth."

Soval's eyes brightened. "Indeed, I do have plans for Bridget. I want her to bond with Sorak's son, but the boy is...his mother is not fond of humans, and it seems she has passed that trait on to him."

Max looked confused, but it disappeared in a flash of clarity. "Oh, you mean his ex-wife?"

"Precisely. Forgive me for not making that clear."

"No problem. So what's the deal with this kid? Has Bridget met him?"

"Yes...and now she is terrified of the prospect of bonding with him."

The admiral was quiet for several seconds. "I don't blame her. I know Callie and Notak are getting along just fine. Last I saw, they were thick as thieves. No wonder Bridget doesn't want this kid. She's seen better." Max's eyes flashed. "And if you'll forgive me saying this, I think she deserves better."

Soval bowed his head. "I think, with time and proper instruction, Slek will learn to appreciate Bridget, the same way Notak appreciates Callie. He does not yet understand the importance she will play in his life...most Vulcan boys his age do not. His mother has not remarried, and I believe he is lacking the instruction he should have had, if Sorak had stayed with her."

"But in the meantime, where does that leave Bridget?"

"Sykor is teaching her our ways, and remember that the bond will help her. Was she also diagnosed with...what did you call it, ADHD?"

"Yeah, she's got it too."

"So for the sake of her education and well-being...we can try this again. If things do not go as planned, then she can call for the bond to be dissolved."

"But would the ADHD come back?"

"Admiral, by the time Bridget reaches the age where she can call for the bond to be dissolved, there would be multitudes of Vulcan men more than willing to be her devoted husband."

Max stared at him incredulously. "Are you trying to prove something with this? Maybe prove a point to Sorak's son?"

"If he does not learn this way the value humans have, I do not know what will."

"But where does that leave my granddaughter? You've noticed already...she doesn't have a home, or parents. Me and Abigail try, but Oliver dumped her on Lacy's mom, and we have to negotiate with her regarding visitation and all that."

"So Bridget's grandmother is her legal guardian?"

"No, Oliver is. Lacy wanted nothing to do with her."

"So she broke their bond?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Dissolved their union is a better way of describing it. Oliver was broken up about it...but he didn't handle things with Bridget very well. Oliver left her with Lacy's mom and got assigned to the Lunar Base. Hasn't been back to Earth since, or if he has, I wouldn't know about it."

"Bridget deserves better than that. May I talk with Oliver?"

"Be my guest. What are you going to say to him?"

"I will tell him that Genie and I have discussed the matter, and if Oliver does not fulfill his role as parent to our satisfaction, we will take him to court and appeal to adopt Bridget."

Max stared at him, his lips parting, and he covered his mouth with both his hands, his eyes dropping to his lap.

"Maxwell? You disapprove?"

"No, no, it's not that...damn it, Soval, if you were human, I'd hug the living daylights out of you, stigma be damned."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "So you approve?" he asked quietly. He could tell the admiral was struggling with his emotions.

"Well, I'm just trying to process this...poor Bridget..."

"You do not approve?"

"Soval, I think it's a good idea...I'm just saying that no matter what we do, Bridget is the one who suffers. She's lived her entire life almost with her grandmother, and Jess is getting old now. Jess probably needs to have an adult caregiver with her, at her age. Lacy's brother Cory went with her the other day to the doctor, and Cory told us the doctor thinks she's got Alzheimer's. It's a neurological disorder that makes you forget things. She's already forgotten to pick up Bridget a few times now."

"We have a similar disease on Vulcan. I grieve with thee, Max."

"Well, I feel bad for her, but I feel worse for Bridget. It's like everyone's walking out on her."

Soval glanced down at the wooden patio and sighed. "Perhaps you and I and your daughter can turn that around."

Max nodded. "Threats won't work on Oliver. I know that much about him...action is better."

"What do you propose?"

…

Soval admitted quietly to himself that the view of Earth from the Armstrong Lunar Base was an aesthetically pleasing one. The clouds covered most of the planet, but here and there he spotted a patch of blue or brown, or sometimes some green. So much water, and so much flora...he sighed and turned away from the window, eying the chairs sitting around the conference table. He did not want to sit down, and knew he would strike a more impressive figure if he wasn't watching the door when his guests entered the room.

Oliver entered first, stiffening to attention when Soval turned and gave him a stiff nod. He gestured to the table, then paced over to the window, staring out towards the blue and white planet below them.

The door swished open, announcing Lacy's arrival, and the ambassador once again gestured to the table. She gave Oliver a look of complete disgust and sat down across from him. He noted the admiral's son was blatantly avoiding Lacy's bright green gaze. Soval contemplated her cold demeanor, and Oliver's discomfort, before setting a PADD in front of each of them.

"Lacy Rivard, am I correct?" he said to the slender woman. She smiled at him, but the sight of it made his skin crawl.

"And how did I come to earn this honor, ambassador?" she purred, her voice low and husky. He simply raised an eyebrow.

"When you divorced Oliver Forrest, you severed all ties with him and his child, am I correct?"

"Not exactly," she replied with a dramatic sigh. "I guess I'm softer than I thought...I tried to appeal for custody, but the courts threw out my appeal." Her voice had risen to a jarring whine, and he suppressed a wince. Oliver looked up at her, fixing a seething glance on the woman's heart-shaped face.

"That's a lie!" the soldier growled, but Soval held up a hand, calling for silence. Oliver retreated.

"Are you willing to refute your parental rights as Bridget's birth mother?"

"Ambassador, the very thought!" she said. Her whine had risen a few decibels, and he could not suppress a wince. "She's my own flesh and blood! And you want me to give her up?"

"Don't even pretend you want Bridget," Oliver said, his voice still a menacing growl. "She's a kid, not an accessory you can drop when it goes out of fashion. That fact seemed to have failed to penetrate your thick skull."

"It's not my fault her father's a useless lout," Lacy continued coolly, addressing the ambassador. "But I do care for Bridget, and _I'm _willing to put in the time to see to her needs."

"Truly?" Soval said, his tone tinged with sarcasm. "I asked she who is my wife for an analysis of your character. She was correct in pointing out that you have expensive taste, and seem to take very good care of yourself."

"Why, thank you, ambassador!" she simpered, throwing her rusty brown hair over her shoulder.

"Do not bother," he said coldly. "You seem to put high value in keeping yourself as fashionable as possible, while Bridget is relegated to second-hand clothing that is two sizes too small. Your brother can testify to this. Never once did you notice that your own child's clothes did not fit her?"

Lacy turned pale, her green eyes flashing. "I don't know what you mean, ambassador."

He tossed another PADD to her, glaring coldly at her as it clattered on the table. "There is enough evidence there to convict you of abuse and neglect. You do have a criminal record, Ms. Rivard, and that, in combination with these charges, could put you in jail."

She looked up at him, her stare menacing, and it occurred to him that she did not look nearly as pleasing as she had when she was calm.

"You are accusing me?" she hissed, tears sparkling in her eyes. "When I did everything I could for my baby girl-"

"I've already spoken with law enforcement. They are willing to give you a less harsh sentence, if you sever ties with Bridget and give up your parental rights."

Lacy looked as if she might throw the PADD at him, but she deflated, narrowing her eyes at him. "Fine," she spat, standing suddenly. "Take the kid off my hands, and to hell with both of you."

She made to leave, but Soval reached out and tugged her arm, and she came stumbling back, tripping over her high heels.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on—"

"Sign it." He pushed her back into her seat and held out the stylus for her to take. Her glance was nearly murderous as she ripped the thing out of his hands, but she signed her name quickly on the PADD in front of her and fled the room, deliberately upturning her chair as she left.

Oliver put his head in his hands once the door hissed shut, and Soval picked up Lacy's chair and righted it.

"Now it is your turn, Corporal."

Oliver looked up at him as if he were insane, but Soval was resolute. "You are just as guilty as she was of neglect, and if I must continue the investigation against you, I will, for Bridget's sake."

He was silent for a while, staring at the PADD in front of him, his eyes glazed. Soval raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting, Corporal Forrest."

"Should've seen this one coming," he growled, picking up the stylus. "So I guess my parents are going to take her, then?" He scribbled his signature on the dotted line, and Soval picked it up with grim satisfaction.

"No. Your sister and myself will care for Bridget now."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up...you're gonna take care of my baby girl? You and my kid sister are going to raise a kid yourselves?"

"I do not understand your objection."

"You're a Vulcan, for crying out loud! And she's, what, sixteen?" 

"Genevieve is nineteen. I understand that in your culture it is seen as unacceptable for a man my age to marry one as young as she, but on my world, if both parties consent to the marriage and are legal adults, it makes no difference what their ages are. Your sister is very mature for her age, for her race. But we are not discussing my union. We are discussing Bridget."

"Do you know how to raise a human child? Do you know what they need?"

"Do you?"

Oliver blanched. "I'm talking about love, ambassador! Do you love my sister?"

He frowned down at the human soldier, choosing his words carefully. "I hold a deep and steady regard for Genevieve. She is my wife. You do not know the weight those words hold for me, as a Vulcan male."

"Ok...not sure what I was expecting...do you hold a 'deep and steady regard' for Bridget?"

"Once she is in my home, I am positive our relationship will flourish. Your concern for your daughter is noted, but I will be father to Bridget now. I have nothing more to say to you."

"If I find out you're turning her into some cold-hearted machine-"

"You no longer have any say in the matter, Oliver Forrest," he replied coldly, dispensing with the human's rank. He held up the PADD he had just signed. "Good day."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon, Ahlysha and CoolGIRL2012 for reviewing.**_

Maxwell Forrest held tight to Bridget's hand as they passed through the imposing gate of the Consulate into the front courtyard. Soval was waiting for them, Genie at his side, looking very pregnant. Her belly bulged from her maternity shirt, and she absentmindedly stroked her rounded stomach as he, Bridget and Abigail came closer.

Bridget had only scraped together a few boxes of things, mostly books and writing supplies. The majority of her clothes didn't fit anymore, and all but one pair of shoes were too small. These were given away to charity, and Abigail and Genie were planning on taking Bridget on a shopping spree today while he and Soval set up her room. The ambassador's quarters were spacious and included a large, personal office, but Soval, the good man that he was, planned to convert that into Bridget's bedroom. A meditation room was also included in his suite, and that would be transformed into a room for the baby to come.

Maxwell pulled his daughter into a hug and hovered his hand over her stomach, silently asking permission to touch her. She nodded enthusiastically, and he stroked his hand over her rounded form.

"Your mother hated it when people would simply walk up to her and touch her belly without permission, as if having a baby automatically means everyone can touch you."

"Yeah, I know how she feels now. Some random girl at the grocery store touched me the other day. Stood there for like two minutes, just stroking my stomach...it was awkward."

Soval raised an eyebrow, his eyes darker. "Did you tell her to cease her inappropriate behavior?"

"The girl was younger than Bridget. Her mom pulled her away, once the lady caught up with her kid."

Bridget snickered behind her hand, smiling wryly at Abigail, who embraced her daughter once Max moved out of her way.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Wonderful," Genie said cheerfully. "But enough about the baby. I want to hear about Bridget's case. When is the social worker going to visit?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Awesome," she said, shouldering Bridget's backpack; Soval took it from her, and they shared a significant glance. Max often wondered how they seemed to know each other's thoughts without even speaking, though Genie had mentioned something about a telepathic link between her and the ambassador. That must be incredibly strange. "We only have a few more things to baby-proof."

"How long will that take?"

"Soval says he'll take care of it while we're out," Genie explained, throwing a loving glance towards the ambassador. Max thought he saw the man's expression soften ever so slightly, and they briefly touched fingers before Abigail hustled the girls back out towards the aircar. He picked up the boxes he had set down, and Soval carried another.

They set the boxes down in Bridget's room, and Max took a look around. The walls were painted a grayish shade of lilac, which he thought was rather soothing.

"Did Genie pick out this color?"

"No," Soval replied. "That color came with the office, when Solkar lived here. It is quite a popular hue on Vulcan. Most offices and meditation areas are decorated with shades of purple."

"Really? It looks kind of like Genie's wedding dress, only...more subdued."

"As I stated, it is a popular hue."

"I think Bridget will like it," he said thoughtfully, trying to imagine the room as it would ultimately look. "She never was too fond of pink. Callie, on the other hand..."

"Why do you associate pink with females?"

Max shrugged. "I...honestly couldn't tell you. Never really thought about it, to be honest."

Soval was silent for a while, busy unwrapping a bedframe while Max swept the wooden floor, but he finally spoke, his tone cold, as if in negotiating mode.

"You seem to enjoy comparing your granddaughters. I do not mean to be judgmental, or to imply that you are not a good grandfather, but doing so is not logical. They are very different people, with different interests. Callie was fortunate to have a whole and caring family, and Bridget is only now being afforded such a blessing."

Max was also silent as he considered Soval's words, the swish of the broom and the crinkling of plastic the only sounds in the dusky office. "I hadn't thought about it like that," he admitted quietly. "Although I was making a harmless comment on their differing tastes, you're right. I shouldn't compare them, and I promise I will make my best effort not to do that in the future."

The ambassador nodded, and together, they laid down the bedframe, then the mattress, then made the bed.

"Ok, did Genie pick these?" He gestured to the dove gray sheets that Soval pulled from a bag in the corner.

"Yes," he said, tucking the bottom sheet under the mattress. "She found a site that allowed her to customize her choice."

"It's very...dramatic? Oh, what the heck am I saying? I know about as much about interior design as I do about cooking."

Soval looked nonplussed, and Max sighed. "Don't tell me you actually _liked _that goulash I made. I could tell you were trying to spare my feelings."

"Maxwell, you put great effort into that dish, and I appreciate that-"

"But it was absolutely inedible. Trust me, I know."

The tips of Soval's ears turned a delicate shade of green, and the ambassador briefly flared his nostrils before bowing his head in defeat. "What is it that you humans say? It's the thought that counts?"

He chuckled and nodded. "No hard feelings, Soval. Toss me that pillow, would you?"

Soon the bed was made and curtains hung, and they moved on to baby-proofing the rest of the suite. There wasn't much left to do but affix liner to the table, and with an extra hand, the task was complete in less than fifteen minutes. Soval gathered the extra plastic from the bedframe and folded it neatly, storing it in a closet in the dining room.

"That's it?" Max asked, sitting in one of the dining room chairs. Soval nodded and took a seat across from him, resting his hands on the polished wood of the table.

"I suppose it would be stupid to ask if you're excited or scared about this," Max said with a sigh. "I know you'll do well, but I'm a little concerned for Genie. She's mature for her age, true, but she's only nineteen, and she's going to have an infant and a young girl in her house."

"You speak as if I am not going to be there to help her. We will both do our best to raise Bridget in a stable environment, and our child will have to learn both cultures. It is only fitting."

Max nodded and rested his chin on his hand. "Have you discussed names yet?"

"We have not. When we decide on a name, you and your wife will be the first to know."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair. Perhaps this would work better than he thought.

…

Genie slid the vegetarian casserole into the oven, then washed her hands at the sink, watching Bridget out of the corner of her eye. The news that the courts had approved their appeal had come a week ago, and now Bridget was officially a member of their immediate family, residing under their roof.

She was quiet, and did what she was told without protest, or any word at all. She barely spoke to them, only saying good morning or good night of her own volition and replying to questions with short answers. Genie understood that moving to a new home and adjusting to new parents was tough, but she wished Bridget would say something beyond their usual discussions about school.

"So how was school?"

"It was all right."

"What did you learn?"

She shrugged. "The usual." 

"Well, what's the usual? I don't know what you're learning in school. So tell me."

Bridget sighed. "We're learning about the life cycle of plants, and Ms. Robinson says we'll be doing fractions until Christmas."

"Ooh, I remember learning about fractions. Do you want to practice?"

"Not really."

"Oh, you know how much your uncle loves to review stuff from school. Come on, it'll be fun!"

She sighed again. "If you insist."

Genie smiled at her, then glanced at the book in Bridget's hands. "What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Really? I thought that was a shampoo label. Come on, sweetie, what are you reading? What's your book about?"

"It's fantasy. It's really popular right now, but I think it's kind of boring. I don't really get why the main character is doing what she's doing. It's...random. I'm about to give it back to Chelsey and give up on reading the entire thing."

Genie raised an eyebrow, but turned when the door opened to reveal Soval. He shrugged off his top robes and went to hang them in their bedroom, then returned and stroked her fingers in greeting.

"Was your day at school satisfactory, Bridget?"

She nodded, staring at him over the rim of her book. Soval regarded her for several seconds with a bemused expression on his face, until Bridget returned to her book, squeezing her legs even tighter against her body, as if attempting to make herself as small as possible.

_Why is she so afraid of me, a'duna? _she heard him ask in her head. Genie sighed quietly to herself, rubbing her stomach with an absentminded hand.

_You're not what she's used to. She'll adjust, just be patient and be kind to her, and she'll come around eventually._

He seemed mollified by this and stroked her cheek, glancing over her shoulder at the potatoes she was currently boiling.

"How long have you been cooking?"

"Are you saying tonight or in general? I started cooking with my mom when I was about Bridget's age. One of my first jobs was peeling potatoes, and I hated it. But eventually, once I could actually handle a knife, my mom taught me how to cut up vegetables and other stuff. I have a fairly firm grasp on cookery, though I wouldn't suggest you let me get footloose and fancy-free with this sort of thing, because cheddar cake with a side of library paste doesn't sound very appetizing to me."

Bridget snickered into her book at that statement, and Genie grinned slyly at Soval, who was giving her a significant look.

_She responds well to your humor, _Soval mused, and she raised an eyebrow.

_Most humans do, _she replied. _She's quiet now, but I see someone very familiar behind the shyness._

Soval was nonplussed. _Familiar, a'duna? To whom are you referring?_

Genie grinned knowingly at him, and the answer slowly dawned in his eyes. His glance strayed back to Bridget, and he examined her even more shrewdly, as if searching for himself in her features.

The timer brought her attention back to dinner, and she took the potatoes off the heat.

"Hey, you of discerning taste. Come here and try this for me, tell me if it's done."

She speared one of the baby potatoes on a fork and blew on it, then held it up for him to try. His eyes flashed with a familiar look, and she raised an eyebrow, fighting the urge to chuckle.

_Giving me food from your very hands, a'duna? Are you trying to be suggestive?_

She rolled her eyes and flashed him a knowing look. "Is it done?"

He chewed thoughtfully, then nodded, and she set the fork down and slid into a chair at the table. Bridget had watched their exchange with a hollow look in her eyes, and Genie pushed out the chair next to her with her foot.

"Come to the table, Bridget. We need to discuss something with you."

A glance at Soval confirmed that he was prepared for this discussion, and her husband took a seat across from his child. Bridget folded her hands in her lap, looking rather wan, so Genie rubbed her shoulder to reassure her.

"Since you are now a member of my household," Soval began, "there are rules that need to be followed. If you cannot follow them, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly.

His gaze softened, and he almost looked pained. "I am your uncle, Bridget. Do not be afraid to address me as such. In fact, according to Earth law, and Vulcan tradition, I am your father. Uncle or Father will do."

"Ok," she whispered.

He fixed her with an unreadable stare, then took a deep breath through his nose. "Firstly, you will show everyone in the Consulate and in this household respect. That includes doing what you are told to do, when you are asked to do it. If you do not wish to do something I or your mother tell you to do, you must come up with a logical reason for us to reconsider. Human logic is...spotty, at best. Negotiation should include Vulcan logic."

"But I don't-"

He held up a hand. "I will begin giving you lessons in logic, as is my duty as your father."

She shrunk in her chair and did not respond.

"As I was saying, you will show everyone respect. And in return, I expect everyone in this Consulate to show you the same courtesy, as you deserve, not only as a member of the species hosting us, but as my daughter."

Bridget swallowed thickly and nodded hastily.

"Secondly, you will ask permission before you act. Eventually you will learn what we find acceptable, but for your own safety, it is always better to ask. Furthermore, if you have a question about anything, do not hesitate to ask me or your mother. There is no such thing as a foolish question. As your people say, the only foolish question is the question not asked. I would rather you be educated and knowledgeable than have you wallow in ignorance. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He raised an eyebrow, and she quickly corrected herself. "Yes, uncle."

"You have good manners, Bridget, but there is no need to be frightened of me."

She stared at him, seemingly shrinking even further into a compact ball.

"Thirdly, you will complete your school work before you are allowed to engage in other activities. Your education is paramount, and I will not allow you to procrastinate on your assignments or disregard their importance. Which brings me to the fourth rule...you will try your hardest to make the best grades you can. I cannot stress the importance education will play in your life, and no daughter of mine, a girl with your intelligence, is going to fail your classes. Am I understood?"

She nodded grimly, her face still set, her eyes fixed on Soval. He took a deep breath.

"And my fifth and final rule...research has shown that humans have an inclination to lie often. I will only tolerate honesty in this house. You will be truthful about your whereabouts, about your schoolwork and grades, about the friends you make at school. Am I understood, Bridget? The consequences for disobeying this rule will be more severe than any of the others."

"Ok, uncle."

He stared at her for a while longer; it seemed as if he were trying to determine if she truly did understand. Then he nodded and allowed her to go back to her reading, and Genie leaped from her seat when the timer for the casserole went off.

"Be seated, _a'duna_. I will take care of it."

She rubbed his arm as he passed, and he stroked two fingers up her neck, on the side of her head where Bridget could not see. Genie smiled and turned her attention to her reports, but she sent Soval a burst of approval through their bond.

_You did good_, she assured him. _She'll come around eventually. Just be patient._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Another two weeks passed quickly as San Francisco was blanketed with dying leaves. Fall had arrived in full force, and rain often lashed against the windows of the Consulate. Soval watched as Bridget continued to be a quiet shadow, watching him watch her as she hid her curious glances behind a book or her homework. Genie kept in correspondence with Bridget's teacher, and she was doing well, though still quiet, as she apparently often was in class.

"My dad is coming over tonight," Genie announced once he stepped in the door one rainy evening. "He says he's sorry he hasn't had time to visit earlier, but paperwork is piling up, and construction got delayed again, and not to mention staffing the _Hornblower_...his month has been busy. But he's coming over for dinner tonight. We're having vegetarian eggrolls, and I've already started prep."

Soval nodded and noted Bridget was no longer diligently working on her homework. A mischievous grin had spread across her face, and Genie took note of this as well.

"I don't know if I trust that look or not, _a'dun_," she said, raising her eyebrow at the girl. Bridget simply devolved into a fit of giggles, and Genie frowned in confusion.

"What is so funny, young lady?"

She gestured for her aunt to follow her, and she led her to her room. Soval heard whispers, and then felt a burst of amusement from Genie. Bridget was obviously planning something for or against her uncle, and he looked up when the door opened and Genie gestured him inside, as if he were being invited to participate in a conspiracy.

"Give her a crash course in keeping a straight face and talking like a Vulcan," his wife hissed with a grin. "I'm going to go work on the eggrolls."

"_A'duna, _what is going on?"

"Bridget will explain," she said, then vacated the room. Bridget was still giggling, and she grinned up at him.

"Wouldn't it be funny if my grandad come here, and thought you had completely transformed me into a Vulcan version of a human?" She laughed at her own remark, but he could tell she was trying to school her emotions. Impressive.

He raised an eyebrow and considered the prank, and he had to admit, it appealed to him. "You must first stop giggling," he instructed, touching his fingers to her temple and feeding her peace. The smirk slipped off her lips, replaced with a placid expression.

"Very good. Now, since we do not have much time, imitate my actions and mannerisms, and do not smile. Have you ever seen a smiling Vulcan?"

"No, uncle, I haven't," she admitted, her voice calm like his. She even raised an eyebrow.

He could not help but let the corners of his mouth twitch upward before he schooled his expression. "We will catch your grandfather by surprise, will we not? Perhaps if he saw you meditating, it would further the illusion that you have been conditioned to act like a Vulcan."

"I like that idea," she said, letting a smile slip through her neutral mask. But then she schooled herself and followed his instructions to kneel and concentrate on controlling herself as he fetched his meditation candle. He lit it and settled across from her, tucking his robes neatly under him.

"Now...this is not a common occurrence, but you must school your thoughts and your reactions. Focus on the peace I gave you. Focus on my voice, if that aides you. Fold your hands like this," he showed her the proper way, "and focus all of your energy into the tips of your forefingers. Close your eyes and concentrate on that."

_Genie, when will your father arrive?_

_I just got a message that he'll be here in five minutes._

Soval nodded and opened his eyes, watching Bridget breathe in and out, and he quietly encouraged her behavior. It was soothing to see a human attempt to be more logical, even if it was simply an act, and this gave him hope that he could teach Bridget to be a level-headed and even-tempered person.

He heard Max's footsteps and voice in the other room, and Bridget let slip a small smile before she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, seemingly putting in more effort to seem unemotional. He closed his eyes as well and breathed in, waiting for Max to come see them together.

"Bridget?"

Soval opened his eyes and watched as his daughter did the same, fixing her grandfather with a placid stare.

"Hello, grandfather," she replied calmly, nodding to him. He thought he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upward, but she hid it before he was even sure of what he had seen. He turned to Max and nodded in greeting.

"Bridget and I were just finishing our meditation session," he said, and Bridget blew out the candle and gracefully rose to her feet. Soval ushered her in front of him and Max as they all returned to the kitchen, and Bridget softly padded up to her aunt.

"Do you require my assistance, aunt?"

Genie smiled softly at her. "No, Bridget. Continue with your homework, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

She sat gingerly in her seat and sat up straight and tall as she continued to work through her assignment, and Soval could feel Max's bemusement and discomfort. Genie was pulsating with amusement, bending low over her cooking, and he slowly fed her calm and patience to keep the facade running.

"Genie tells me you've had a very tight schedule this last month," Soval said, sitting across from Bridget and glancing over the Vulcan News Network. A minister of the High Command was commissioning a new wing to be added to the Chemistry department of the Vulcan Science Academy, but otherwise, no noteworthy news caught his eye.

"Yeah, I've been really busy," the admiral said absentmindedly, watching Bridget. "How are things over here? Everything going smoothly?"

"Yes, this arrangement has worked out to my satisfaction," he replied, setting the PADD aside. "Bridget is doing well in her studies, and your daughter is healthy, though rather tired."

"Tell me about it," Genie murmured, sitting down next to Soval with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "So how are things at Command? Are things settling down, or are they still really busy?"

"I'm still running around like a chicken with my head cut off," he muttered, staring intently at Bridget. "How about you, sugar cube? How's school?"

"School is satisfactory, grandfather," she replied neutrally, and Soval admitted that he was impressed that one her age could so easily conceal her emotions. "My grades have improved since moving in with Uncle Soval and Aunt Genie."

Max looked even more uncomfortable, and he looked to his daughter with an accusatory stare, but Genie simply shrugged, glancing over some paperwork while munching on a carrot. She had craved the orange root ever since her third trimester began a week ago, and Soval made sure she had plenty of the food on hand.

"With all the beta-carotene your baby is stealing from me, Soval, he'd better have good eyesight."

Bridget coughed, and Soval saw her expression slip into a tiny grin, but she schooled herself, calming down and remaining placid. Max, however, looked suspicious, and he grinned down at his granddaughter.

"Oh, you had me fooled for a minute there! You know you want to smile, Bridget!"

But she simply glanced up at him with a contrite frown. "You must forgive me, grandfather. I'm still learning the Vulcan way, and at times, I slip..."

Genie devolved into a coughing fit, and Soval knew from their bond that she was on the verge of giving away the act.

"Sorry," she told her bemused father. "Hunk of carrot in my throat."

"You ok, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine."

_She covered herself, _Genie said to him, staring at her daughter with pride. _She not only is doing a good job at acting the part, but she covered herself when she messed up._

_Indeed, _he said in agreement, spearing a baby carrot on a fork, _she may have a promising future in security operations._

_And here I was hoping she would be a diplomat like a certain someone I know..._

Genie reminded him of his similarities with his adopted daughter often now, perhaps in an effort to bridge the gap between them. He was waiting for her to open up to him, for their icy relationship to thaw, and it seemed this farce for the admiral was the first step in that endeavor.

The timer went off on the eggrolls, and Genie jumped up to get them, despite Soval's protestations. The admiral, on the other hand, asked to speak to him in private.

He closed the door to Bridget's room and turned expectantly to his father-in-law, who looked torn between irritation and discomfort.

"Soval, you know I respect you and your people, and I think you're all fine and dandy in your weird, Vulcan way...but what in the hell are you doing to my grandbaby?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Maxwell."

"Look at her! Did you see how she didn't smile? Didn't even dare to grin? What in the world were you thinking, making her be Vulcan?"

"I still do not understand you, Maxwell. Aren't you agreeable to Bridget's behavior?"

Soval had him cornered now, as the admiral didn't dare try and offend him, and seriously reconsidered his views. He sighed, then slipped back out into the kitchen, where Bridget had just finished her assignment.

"I have completed my assignment, uncle."

The ambassador nodded in acknowledgment, and Maxwell sat down by his granddaughter. "Baby, how long have you been...training like this?"

"Not very long," she said calmly.

"Well...if this is what you want to do...I support that."

Bridget blinked in surprise, then burst out laughing. "I fooled you!" she exclaimed, and Max's jaw dropped. "I totally had you convinced that I had been turned Vulcan!"

Max laughed, unsure, until Genie joined Bridget in letting their amusement flow, and Soval winced as the urge to let his lips twitch upward seeped through the bond. The admiral's laughs were more assured now, and he punched his daughter gently on the arm.

"You've been spending way too much time with your brother," he said. "And Soval! You rascal! I bet this was your idea of a joke! Nearly had me questioning this entire arrangement..."

"Actually, Maxwell, it was Bridget's idea."

The admiral rounded on his granddaughter, grinning mischievously. "Be careful not to pick up too many of your aunt's inclinations, Bridget," he said spiritedly. "I _will_ get you back for this some day, squirt. Mark my words."

"Oh, granddad, it is on!"

Genie engaged her father in conversation, taking the admiral's attention away from his granddaughter, and Bridget caught his eye, her face still flushed from laughing. She smiled at him, her bright blue eyes glittering with amusement, and he allowed himself the tiniest smile in return.

…

Bridget could feel her eyes drooping as the nature documentary dragged on, but she hid her yawn behind her hand and leaned back into the couch, blinking slowly as a lion pounced on an antelope. Soval frowned at the violence, but Bridget wasn't watching. Her eyes were closing, her limbs relaxing, even though she wanted to stay up and watch the rest of this...

"Bridget, it is time for you to go to bed."

"The documentary isn't over yet," she murmured sleepily, covering another yawn. He smirked at her and worked his arms under her body, and she stared at him in incredulity as he picked her up with ease and carried her to bed.

"Good night, Bridget," he murmured, pulling the covers up to her chin.

She sighed and leaned into the pillow, and the mattress sunk as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Your aunt will be giving birth soon. If she has Sokal during the week, she promises that she will allow you to come and wait with your grandfather. He'll come pick you up from school."

"Ok," she said, trying to hide her lack of enthusiasm under a chipper tone. "Good night, Uncle Soval."

"Sleep well," he said, briefly touching her temple with his fingers. He did this often now, and she knew now it was a sign of affection. It only made her feel guilty about the resentment she was starting to feel over Sokal's impending arrival. On the one hand, she was excited to have a sibling, but on the other, she had just gotten used to being in a normal household again, and now it was going to be turned inside-out by a baby.

Grandma Abigail and Aunt Emily were gushing over the prospect of a new baby, and even Callie and Notak were looking forward to it. Grandpa Forrest was on pins and needles, nervous about how the media would take this, and Soval oozed pride every time he looked at Genie's swollen belly. So why couldn't she be as happy as everyone else?

She buried her face into the pillow as Soval closed the door behind him, and she felt a few hot tears stain her cheeks before she gave in to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Bridget shrugged off the robes Soval had ordered for her and hung them back up in the closet. She didn't really feel any different for being bonded, and in a way, she felt worse. Tomorrow was her birthday, and Skel wasn't staying for it. He was leaving in an hour to go back to Vulcan, but she certainly wouldn't be there to see him off. He didn't want her illogical human feelings near him, and she wasn't about to go against that wish.

She ignored the knock at her door as she pushed the robes into the back of her closet, and even when her visitor knocked again, she dove under the covers and curled up into a tight little ball.

"Bridget, can we talk?" Callie called from behind the closed door. Bridget heard whispering, and she supposed Notak was probably with her cousin.

She didn't answer her, but rather curled up tighter and tried not to cry. Uncle Soval wouldn't like it if she cried, and Aunt Genie would get upset. And goodness knew they were already busy enough, preparing themselves for having a child. Sokal was due in two weeks, but could come at any time. She illogically wished Aunt Genie could stay pregnant forever, and she would always be an only child.

"Bridget?"

She ignored Notak and pulled the covers up over her head, turned away from the door. Eventually, their voices faded away, and she supposed they left to go spend more quality time with each other. Evening faded into deepening twilight, and as the shadows crossed her room, she fell asleep.

…

A gentle hand was shaking her awake, and she moaned in protest, rolling over and snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Bridget, please wake up," Sorak pleaded. "Your aunt has gone into labor, and she is in the infirmary. It's time for you to wake up."

She froze, wondering how the day she had been secretly dreading was already here. Sorak seemed to note her discomfort, and he quickly followed up his statement with reassurance.

"The doctors are confident she'll do well. She's young and healthy, and so far, everything is going as planned. You'll be spending the day with us, until we receive news that Sokal has arrived."

She nodded grimly and slipped out of bed, and Sorak left her to get dressed. She threw on some clothes, not really caring what she had on, and shuffled her feet as she walked out of their quarters. Soval and Genie were gone, in the infirmary as their baby was born...and she couldn't find it in herself to be happy about that at all.

Amanda hugged her when she arrived at Sorak's quarters, and she forced a smile onto her face.

"Aren't you excited?" she squealed. "Genie is so lucky to be getting a new baby!"

"Yeah," Bridget agreed. "I'm sure she'll love it."

The older woman nodded and scooted off to look after breakfast for the three of them, which was boiling away on the stove, and Sorak volunteered to go check on Genie's progress.

"Have a seat, Bridget, and make yourself at home. I won't be long."

She nodded and watched him go, and she slipped into a chair and put her head down, closing her eyes against the sting of tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Amanda asked, but Bridget didn't move.

"Tired," she groaned, waving her away. "It's really early."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," she said with a giggle. "Want some coffee?"

"No, thank you."

Amanda sighed and poured herself a mug. "Suit yourself."

Bridget snuggled her head deeper into her arms and willed herself not to cry, and Amanda seemed oblivious to it. She was looking over the news, and Bridget wasn't sure if it was better that Amanda not know that she was upset, or if she wanted Amanda to know.

Either way, she was distracted when Sorak returned with news that Genie might be in labor for longer than they thought, and that it was better to simply hunker down and enjoy the day.

"Poor baby," Amanda sighed. "This is the part I don't envy. Poor thing must be in a lot of pain."

"Soval is helping her manage it. A good husband will always help bear his wife's pain during labor, as I would do for you."

Bridget could almost sense them touching fingers, and she looked away, blinking rapidly. She rubbed her eyes, and Sorak frowned at her.

"Bridget?"

"She's still tired," Amanda explained. "You woke her up a little too early, I think."

"You can sleep on the couch until you feel more awake," Sorak offered, and Bridget jumped on the opportunity to be alone again. They left her there, snug with a spare blanket, and she turned to face the cushy back of the couch and closed her eyes.

She could still hear them speaking softly in the kitchen, but she tried to block them out and concentrate on going back to sleep. At least in sleep, she wouldn't be here, waiting for the news that Sokal had come and captured Soval and Genie's attention. In sleep, Sokal wasn't there, and no one abandoned her...

_She dreamed she was walking through her grandma Jess' house, and she knew she was alone. Grandma Jess, her father, Aunt Genie, Uncle Soval and her grandparents had all gone away, had left her here alone, and she started to cry as the house became darker and darker. She couldn't see a way out, and all the doors were locked. She was stuck in this house with no one to care for her, and the darkness was closing in..._

"Bridget," she heard a voice say, and she opened her eyes, staring in confusion at the soft plush couch cushions. The reality of the situation came rushing back to her, and she closed her eyes again, feigning sleep.

"Your Aunt Genie is doing all right, but her labor is going on much longer than they thought it would. I'm going to go check on her, but Sorak will take you to get lunch."

She ignored her grandfather and tried to fall back asleep, even though loneliness and abandonment followed her there, too.

"Bridget, it's your birthday. You should be enjoying yourself, not sleeping on a couch."

Still, she ignored him, breathing softly as if she were still asleep. She doubted he would buy it, but still, she didn't want to talk to Grandpa Forrest right now.

"If you want to spend your birthday sleeping, that's your business. I thought you might like to go out to eat with Sorak and Amanda, and open presents, but hey, it's your day."

_Not anymore, _she thought ruefully. _Just go away, grandpa._

She heard him exchange a few words with Sorak, then leave, and she squeezed her eyes shut against a flood of tears.

"Bridget, I can feel your upset from all the way in here. What is troubling you so?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you feel upset that your aunt and uncle cannot celebrate your birthday with you? It is understandable that you find that upsetting, but sometimes, these things cannot be helped. We can still celebrate your birthday, and when Genie has recovered from labor, I'm sure she will be happy to give you a proper birthday."

"I don't care about my birthday," she growled. Sorak had moved from the kitchen, coming closer with each question until he was sitting on the ottoman, right next to where she was feigning sleep.

"Then what is upsetting you?"

She burrowed underneath the covers and pulled the blanket over her head. "Just go away, Sorak."

He did not move. "Soval told me you are to follow his rules while you stay with us. You are not being honest."

"In what way?" she countered, turning towards him fully. "In what way have I lied to you? I don't want to tell you, because you don't understand."

Sorak paused, then lightly touched his fingers to her temple. She shrunk from his touch, and he immediately withdrew his fingers.

"You feel threatened by Sokal's arrival," he concluded, and she glared at him.

"Bridget, your emotions are not valid. Genie and Soval will not forget about you simply because they have a new baby to take care of. That is not how parenting operates."

Her glare turned viscous, and she ripped the blanket off her body and stormed out of the room, Sorak right on her heels.

"Bridget, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here, Mr. My-Emotions-Are-Not-Valid," she shot back at him, slipping out of his quarters.

"Forgive me for saying that if it upsets you. I was attempting to communicate that your fear of being abandoned by your aunt and uncle is not logical."

"Yeah, because babies are a lot more fun to raise, and the best part is, you can mold them however you like! Not so easy with someone like me!"

She broke out into a run and sprinted down the halls, passing bemused Vulcans and a human guard or two. She knew there was a stairwell at the end of the corridor, and she wanted to get as far away from Sorak and the infirmary as possible. The stairwell door banged shut behind her, and she tore down the stairs, tripping on the second to last step. Her hand shot out to break her fall, and the pain of the collision ripped up her arm, and she cried out, hissing in pain. Adrenaline dulled the pain, and the fear of being chased told her not to hesitate on the landing, so she jumped to her feet and continued her escape down the stairs.

She was panting by the time she reached another door, and she slipped through, moving quietly this time.

She heard shouts down the hall and realized she was on the same floor as the infirmary, and she backtracked, passing the door to the stairwell in case Sorak chased her down that way. She turned the corner and saw a similar doorway at the end of the corridor, and she ran towards it, praying that no one was following her.

The door led to another stairwell, and she continued her way downstairs until she could go no further, then ran through the door and took a right, running away from the atrium. She ran until there was nowhere else left to run, but there was a small corridor to her right that ended in a door; she walked towards it, thinking it might lead to the outside.

Instead, she found a spacious storage room, rows and rows of supplies and equipment, and her predicament with Sorak faded a little in the wake of her curiosity. She had never been in this part of the Consulate before, and she wondered what all was in this room.

She froze when she heard voices, and she hurried down a row of boxes and hid behind a stack of medical instruments. Unfortunately, it seemed the voices wanted these medical instruments, as they walked around the corner and headed straight for her. It was too late to find another hiding place, so she made herself as small as she could and prayed they wouldn't notice her.

"And Dr. Tonerik asked for another box of saline solution," the first voice said, an older Vulcan with apish features. He gestured to the stack of boxes to her immediate left and dragged a dolly closer to the shelves.

"Understood," the second voice said, which belonged to a younger Vulcan, younger than Sorak by several years, but still middle-aged. He had a square jaw and slender features, and his black hair was was interspersed with silver threads. He was reading off of a PADD, apparently checking things off with a stylus as the two of them gathered supplies.

"Dr. T'Reth says the ambassador's wife is still in labor. It must be very inconvenient to be human and not have our pain suppression systems."

"The ambassador has not left her side since her labor began. I believe he is helping her," the second doctor said. "Otherwise, I am not sure if she could bear the pain."

The first Vulcan loaded the box onto the dolly, checking the item off his own PADD, and he straightened his gray tunic as he pulled the cart further down the row.

"I will deliver these supplies to the infirmary if you will make sure our human guest is out of this room before you lock the door."

Bridget cringed and shrunk further back into the shelves, and the apish Vulcan moved off towards the door. The younger Vulcan looked over his PADD, no more than five feet from where she was hiding.

"It is not logical for you to remain hidden when I know you are there," he said calmly, turning his gaze towards her. His eyes were bright blue, and a strange, uncomfortable tingling erupted in her gut as he gazed down at her. He advanced towards her position, towering over her, and then slowly crouched down so they were face to face.

"Why are you here?"

She stared at him, flushing in shame. "I wanted to be alone," she replied honestly.

"And why did you want to be alone?"

She snorted in anger. "Some Vulcan may think we're out of control party animals, but most humans actually _do _like peace and quiet, you know."

Far from looking affronted, the dark-haired Vulcan seemed amused. "I will forgive your impudence on the account that you are emotionally compromised, and for the fact that disciplining you is the task of the ambassador, not me."

She frowned. "What?"

"Your face is not unknown to those who live here, Bridget Forrest. We know you are the ambassador's daughter." He almost looked as if he were smirking, and the strange tingling sensation increased. "I overheard Osu Soval tell his aide that today is the anniversary of your birth. How old are you?"

"Seven," she replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. His gaze softened.

"Something has made you upset. Is there something I can do to help you not be upset?"

A wild idea popped into her head, but she shoved it away as soon as it surfaced, blushing wildly. "Tell me your name," she said finally. "Please."

"My name is Dr. Strom."

"Strom," she repeated, feeling the weight of his name on her tongue, as if tasting it. A sudden thought came to her, and she raised her eyebrows. "Did you know that your name means 'electricity' in German?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I did not," he admitted, his voice no higher than the softest breath. "Fascinating."

Her face finally broke out into a smile for the first time that day, and his eyes glittered at the sight of it.

"You look much more agreeable when you smile," he said, holding out his hand to help her up. "Come. You do not belong down here, and we must get you back to where you're supposed to be."

She gave him her hand, forgetting about the scrapes on her palm until he turned her hand over and stared down at her wounds.

"You are injured," he murmured, his brow furrowed in what looked like concern. "Fortunately, it is trivial. We can heal this in the infirmary."

She shrunk back, tearing her hand from his. "Please don't make me go there...I'd only get in the way. I'll stick a bandage on it. It'll be fine."

He stared at her, considering her with his shrewd blue eyes. "I have a dermal regenerator in my office. Come."

He gently took her wrist and pulled her to her feet with ease, and he led her to the door, locking the storage room with a stroke of a keypad. His office was on the same floor as the infirmary, and she hung her head as they passed the double doors. Genie was no longer crying out, but she could hear urgent voices, including Grandma Abigail, urging her aunt to push.

The doctor's office was sparse and clean, and he searched through a drawer after instructing her to sit in the visitor's chair.

"Hand," he said, holding out his so he could examine her closer. He gently rubbed a thick paste into the scrapes, and her palm tingled, then went numb. He put away the tube of paste and picked up a thick instrument that flashed on one end when he activated it. This he swept deftly over her palm, and the scrapes disappeared before her eyes.

"There," he said once her wounds had vanished. "Better?"

She nodded and examined her palm, which was as clean and unmarred as it had been when she woke up that morning. The doctor tinkered away at a side table and within minutes was holding a steaming mug of tea out to her. She frowned at it.

"Drink," he ordered, and she took it. "That tea will calm your nerves."

She blew on it and took a sip, wincing at the bitterness, but she knew better than to refuse what he had given her. She drunk it down in a few gulps, and he took the mug away with a nod of satisfaction.

He didn't tell her to leave, but rather turned to a stack of PADDs on his desk, calmly ignoring her as if she were a part of his décor. She drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, hoping the doctor wouldn't give her away once Sorak came looking for her.

"It must be unusual for you to live here," he said after several minutes of silence. He fixed her with that piercing gaze of his, and she squirmed in her seat. "A Vulcan father, a Vulcan tutor, following Vulcan customs...I hear you even have a Vulcan bondmate."

She scowled. "Like he's good for anything," she said under her breath. "I wish _you _were my bondmate."

The second sentence was out of her mouth before she could censor herself, but Strom looked up at her with an unreadable expression. He seemed saddened by her statement, and she blushed bright red, quickly backtracking.

"I mean, anyone would be better than...you're...Skel just ignores me, and you were...nevermind."

She sighed and hid her face in her hands, giving up on her hasty explanation.

"Bridget."

She looked up at him through her lashes, and he offered her the closest thing to a smile she had seen on him yet.

"I am flattered that you think so well of me, but I'm sure you'll think differently of the situation once you're older. Now, are you ready to return to the ambassador's quarters?"

"Not really, but it's your office. Do whatever you feel is best."

"I do not think you need to bother the doctor anymore, Bridget," she heard a voice say behind her. She winced and squeezed her legs closer to her chest. _He_ was the last person she wanted to see right now.

The doctor simply raised his eyebrow at the ambassador and turned back to his work, but Bridget unfolded herself and walked forward towards his desk. "Thank you for the tea, and for helping me, doctor," she said sincerely, and Strom nodded kindly.

"I hope your birthday is pleasant, little T'Sai."

She wanted to ask if she would see him again; she really did want to see him later, and ask the questions she was too upset to ask now, but she could almost feel her uncle seething behind her, so she whispered goodbye and shuffled to the door.

Soval's hand was insistent as he hurried her along the corridor, and he led her to an empty conference room and sat her down in one of the chairs. He took a seat across from her and fixed her with a stern gaze.

"We have many things to discuss," he said, and she swallowed thickly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"I am very disappointed in you, Bridget."

She cringed as he fixed his cold amber stare on her, but she rallied with a scowl. "I'm a big fat disappointment to a lot of people. I wasn't good enough for my mother, I'm not pretty enough for Skel, I'm not independent enough for my grandparents, and I'm not logical enough for you. Tell me something I don't know."

His expression faltered, and he frowned at her. "Bridget, how can you think that?"

"Very easily," she retorted.

"Have I ever given you any indication that I do not find you agreeable just the way you are?"

She frowned, blushing with shame, and she looked away.

"Sorak said you feel threatened by Sokal's arrival. Why?"

She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of an answer, because she hadn't fully come to terms with the reason herself. "I don't know!" she admitted honestly. "I want to be happy for you and Genie, but I just...can't!"

He stood up and came around to face her, and he knelt down so they were face to face. "Bridget, we fought to bring you into a better home, not to simply have you for a few months, then abandon you. You are a part of our family now, just as Sokal is. Your aunt loves you dearly, and another sibling is not going to change that."

Bridget felt tears leak from her eyes, and her lip trembled. "I'm sorry," she whispered, swallowing her pride. Soval was one of the few people who had treated her with respect, and she hated disappointing him, despite what she had said earlier. "I'm sorry," she repeated, apologizing for a lot of things, not just her behavior, but for her attitude.

His gaze softened, and he did what she would have never expected him to do. He took her into his arms and held her to his chest as she cried, and his embrace was warm and inviting.

"Your brother was born seventeen minutes ago," he whispered to her. "Your mother is resting. Would you like to meet Sokal?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes and shook her head. "I look like a mess."

"I do not think Sokal will care."

She laughed despite herself and hugged him again, and he wiped her tears and pulled her to her feet.

"I am pleased you apologized for your behavior, but I insist that the next time something is upsetting you like this, you come and tell me, or your mother. You cannot function with toxic thoughts plaguing you, Bridget, and you have had enough grief in your life to last a lifetime. It's time to change that."

She stared at him with bleary eyes, then nodded, sniffing as a few more shameful tears ran down her cheeks.

"I can ask Sorak to take you back to his quarters until you feel ready to meet your brother," he suggested, and she agreed to that plan.

Sorak looked surprised when she apologized to him and asked him to take her back to his quarters, but he obeyed without question, accepting her apology with a tiny smile and a nod.

"We had planned a party for you," he said as they walked through the halls. She winced as another stab of guilt pricked her. "Unfortunately, your grandmother and your aunt won't be able to attend. They'll be in the infirmary until tomorrow morning."

"So now I get to share a birthday with someone. That'd be fun."

"More reason to party!" Amanda said cheerfully as they walked in the door. "Happy birthday, kiddo!"

She handed her a wrapped box, and Bridget stared at it. "After all I've put you through today...I probably don't deserve this."

"You were upset. You must communicate to us when something is making you uncomfortable."

She nodded and sat down at their kitchen table, then slowly began to unwrap the gift. She left the wrapping paper mostly intact, then opened the box and found a fedora hat, embroidered with her initials.

"I did the sewing work on that," Amanda said, her voice tinged with pride. "Do you like it?"

Bridget examined it from all angles, then broke out into a grin. "I think it looks awesome, Amanda. Thank you! Thank you both."

She put the hat on her head and ran to the bathroom, contemplating her reflection. Amanda poked her head in and smiled.

"You can totally rock that look, you know. And what you need to complete the outfit," she held up a bag, "is in here."

A black and purple shirt, some skinny jeans and artfully distressed sneakers completed her outfit, and she changed clothes, feeling cheerful. Grandma Jess always gave her books, unwrapped, and Bridget had never really seen the appeal of clothes until now. She liked the way she looked in this outfit, and she wanted Aunt Genie to see.

"Sorak, can I go to the infirmary now?"

He nodded and led her down to where Genie was resting, a tiny bundle cradled in her arms. Her aunt looked exhausted but very pleased as she looked up at her, but Bridget was focused on the tiny bundle. Soval was seated at Genie's side, reading over a PADD, but he looked pleased as well when Bridget advanced slowly to the bed.

"Would you like to hold him?" Soval asked, and she paused.

"You're sure?" she asked. "I'm only seven, I could drop him."

"I will make sure you do not," the ambassador countered. "Come, hold your brother."

She shuffled forward and watched as Aunt Genie handed Sokal to Soval. Her uncle cradled his son's head with his large palm and let the baby's spine rest on his arm. His other arm reinforced the cradling of the infant's body, and he gently instructed her on how to take her brother from him.

He was heavier than she expected, and Soval hovered nearby, keeping careful watch on her so she didn't drop her precious cargo. She looked down at his miniature face and couldn't help but smile. Sokal had her uncle's nose and full lips, and when the baby opened his bleary eyes, bright brown irises peeked out at her.

"He looks just like you," she told her uncle, and Genie chuckled.

"See, _a'dun_? I told you so."

Soval took his son back, frowning down at Sokal's little face. "I think he resembles you, _ashaya_."

"What are you talking about?" Bridget protested. "He has the same little dent in your nose that you do, he has brown eyes. Just look at those full, luscious lips! He takes after you, Uncle Soval."

Genie laughed even harder at her commentary, so hard that tears leaked out of her eyes. "Luscious lips! I'll have to remember that one!"

Grandma Abigail was also laughing, clapping her hands in delight. "She takes after you, Genie! This one's got a way with words."

Bridget looked to Soval and Sorak, who were looking at each other in shared confusion. However, she did notice a flush of green over her uncle's cheeks, and the tips of his ears were also flushed. Sorak looked amused, almost as if he might start chuckling himself any moment. But Soval's aide composed himself and coughed slightly, turning away, his cheeks now burning green.

"Oh, Max is going to love that one," Grandma Abigail said with one last chuckle.

Bridget stepped a little closer to Soval, staring down at the little bundle in his arms. Sokal yawned and blinked sleepily, and Genie looked like she might tear up.

"Hello," was all Bridget could think to say, and Sokal eyed her with curiosity. She leaned down and gently kissed his forehead, and he yawned again and promptly went back to sleep.

"Good idea, babe," Genie murmured with a yawn, settling down into the pillows. "I think I'll take a nap. Mom, Soval...keep that baby safe for me, ok?"

"We've got this, honey," Abigail assured her. "Go to sleep. You've had a long day."

…

Soval filed his last report and turned off his console, shrugging his shoulders. He had woken up in the morning feeling a little odd, but nothing to cause concern. A slight cough that went away with a mug of tea was no reason to be derelict about his duties. However, that cough had persisted past his morning cup of tea into lunch and beyond. Now his throat felt scratchy, he felt weak, and his body was aching as if he had been pummeled with the blunt end of a _lirpa._

Genie had been convinced to take an extra shift, because the MACOs were short-staffed at the moment due to rampant sickness. With the onset of spring came allergies and an outbreak of the flu, and he had made sure the humans in the Consulate were inoculated against the sickness. However, some of the newer staff had somehow still managed to come down with something and were out of commission, and Genie had reluctantly volunteered to fill in despite being on maternity leave for another week.

The ambassador shuffled silently into his rooms, listening to Bridget explain a math problem to Sokal, whose pint-sized form was draped over his sister's back.

"Wait a minute, that can't be right," she muttered, squinting at her paper. "Sorak, what's 824 plus 97?"

"Nine hundred and twenty-three," his aide replied from the kitchen, where he was peeling carrots. Sorak would be eating dinner tonight once Amanda and Genie finished their shifts.

"Darn it," Bridget growled, erasing her work. She sighed, then glanced up at him. She jumped, making Sokal sway, and she relaxed when the light of recognition lit her eyes.

"Don't do that, Uncle Soval!"

"Forgive me for surprising you," he croaked. "Sokal seems to be agreeable to you today."

"Nothing says love like using your sister as a jungle gym," she spouted sardonically, and he raised an eyebrow.

His shoulders slumped, and he took a step back. "I believe I will lie down for a while. Sorak, _your service honors me greatly. I owe you much, my friend._"

"I do not mind this in the slightest, as my wife would say," his aide replied. He continued peeling carrots and keeping a watchful eye over Bridget and Sokal, but his daughter frowned up at him, confusion tainting her round face.

"Are you tired, Uncle Soval?"

"Yes," he replied. "I find myself fatigued, but I believe a short respite will energize me. Please continue working on your homework."

"Will do," she said, though not as confidently as she might have. He blinked, then walked on to the bedroom, slipping out of his clothes and sliding under the covers. The room felt colder than was comfortable, but he was too tired to adjust the thermostat, so he relaxed into the pillows and immediately fell asleep.

…

Bridget worked steadily through the rest of her homework, explaining her work to Sokal as she went, who simply used her shoulder as something to hold on to as he bounced. He was already crawling and pulling himself up to standing when he was near furniture or a convenient leg, and he seemed to enjoy bouncing. Aunt Genie said he was early for a human child by a few weeks, but Sokal was learning fast to hone his gross motor skills to his advantage. Yesterday had marked the third time he had sneaked into her room and pulled all her clothes out of her drawers, and she had to restrain herself from yelling at him. He did not realize his greatest weapon yet, but his big, mostly toothless grin disarmed her every time.

"Sorak, are you sure Uncle Soval is ok?" she asked quietly, handing the six-month-old over to the aide. "I mean, he doesn't usually sleep during the day, does he?"

He seemed to see her point, and stared at the closed bedroom door with a shrewd gaze. "Perhaps he is not well. Would you mind checking on him, Bridget?"

"No, that's fine."

She walked to the door and knocked. "Uncle Soval?"

No answer. She cracked the door open, and upon seeing that he was curled up under the covers, not indecent or meditating, she advanced quietly into the room.

"Uncle Soval?" she repeated, quietly padding up to the bed. His chest rose and fell with steady breaths, but his exhales were thin and rattly. She frowned.

"Uncle Soval?" she said a third time, but he did not respond. She was hovering over him by now, frowning at his pale complexion and rattling breaths. With a gentle hand, she pressed her palm to her uncle's forehead, and she quickly drew her hand back as if she had been burned.

"Daddy," she whispered finally, panic bubbling in her gut. "Daddy, please wake up."

A sliver of his hazel iris was visible as he cracked one eye, regarding her with a strange look. "What did you call me?" he whispered, his voice raspy, coming out as a croak from his throat.

She blushed and took a step back. "You're burning up."

He opened both eyes and sat up, then gently took her wrist and pulled her forward. "You called me Daddy..."

She bit her lip, blushing even harder. "I panicked, and you're burning up, and you didn't wake up when I called you-"

He cut her off as he pulled her into a tight embrace, and she frowned into his shirt. His scent was slightly sour, making her even more convinced something was wrong, but his arms were strong and warm as he held her tight against his powerful chest.

"I am agreeable to that endearment, Bridget-am."

She wasn't sure what the _-am _suffix on her name meant, but she decided to let it be and hugged him tighter. "I like calling you Daddy," she whispered. "I haven't had a Daddy in a long time."

"Then I will be Daddy to you," he said in reply, stroking her hair. "I am very proud of you, Bridget. You have been burdened with so much, and you have taken it well..."

She snuggled deeper into his shirt, and he chuckled. Bridget glanced up at him and frowned when she saw tears glittering in his eyes.

"Are you proud of me, Bridget-am?"

She grinned and kissed him swiftly on his cheek. "I am. I'm very proud of you, Daddy."

But then she paused and checked his temperature again. "I think you're running a fever. You should go to the infirmary."

Soval stared at her with bleary eyes, and then the slightest smile lit his eyes. "You are an observant child, Bridget-am. Commendable...I am fatigued from my work, little one, nothing more."

"Daddy," she whispered. "Please go to the doctor...for me..."

His smile turned into a frown, but then he sighed and cupped her cheek. "Only because you asked. Come, walk with me to the infirmary."

Sorak frowned as she exited the room with Soval on her heels, and she quickly explained where she was going. The aide adjusted the baby on his hip and nodded, turning back to the slaw he was preparing.

"I will tell Genie where you have gone," he assured them. "Though I'm sure she is already aware of your illness, Osu."

Bridget took her uncle's hand and pulled him along out into the corridor, and the hallways were blessedly empty as she made her way down to the infirmary.

"My husband should be here any moment," she heard a voice say as they passed through the double doors to the medical wing.

"I am here, Genevieve," Soval said loud enough for her to hear, letting go of Bridget's hand.

Her aunt rushed around the dividing wall that gave patients in the room privacy, and Bridget fell back, letting Genie take over the care of her uncle. She had been to enough doctor's visits with her grandmother to know that staying out of the way was usually the best option.

"If you'll take a seat, Osu," another voice said, and Bridget backed into a chair against the wall, sinking into it and closing her eyes. For some reason, just hearing _his _voice made her feel wonderful and queasy inside, and contradictory desires ran around her brain as she waited several minutes for someone to speak.

"You have a human virus, ambassador. A respiratory illness. I believe the natives call it bronchitis."

"But that's easily curable, right?" Genie inquired. Strom made a nondescript noise of something that sounded like agreement, but his voice was serious as he spoke again.

"The level of oxygen in his blood is lower than is safe. I've given him medication to combat that, but he'll need to stay here overnight so the medicine can work. And I'm afraid I will have to restrict your activities for a few days, Osu. This virus has taken a toll on your body, and I insist that you rest."

Soval murmured something in Vulcan, and Bridget shrunk back into the chair as Strom rounded the corner and seemingly pinned her with his bright blue gaze.

"The ambassador tells me you insisted that he come to the infirmary," he said, kneeling down so he was face to face with her. She blushed.

"He was acting strangely. He never sleeps during the day," she replied meekly.

"Observant," he praised, his voice dropping down into a gravely baritone. That strange tingling returned in her gut, and she gripped the sides of the chair as if she might fall off at any second.

"Medical personnel need such observation skills to take care of their patients. Tell me, Bridget, have you ever thought about becoming a doctor?"

She shook her head. "I haven't really thought about what I want to be at all."

"You should consider a medical career," he said, the tiniest little smile warming his gaze. "I believe you would excel at it."

He nodded to her and turned to leave, but she called him back, her heart hammering.

"Is there anything I can do to help you? In the infirmary, I mean?"

Strom considered her with a thoughtful gaze. "Your uncle spoke of your observational skills, but I am pleased to see you are industrious as well. I will speak to you later if I can find something for you to do here."

He returned to the main area of the infirmary, and she sat there, frozen on her seat as she watched him walk away. A triumphant grin touched her lips, and she swung her legs as she waited for Genie to finish her visit with Soval.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Soval nodded graciously to Sorak as his aide handed him a pile of PADDs. "Your appointments have all been rescheduled, and Admiral Forrest sends his condolences. Minister V'Las rescheduled your meeting to next week."

"Very good," the ambassador replied. "What of my family?"

"Amanda looked after Sokal for you last night while I made dinner. She has a shift tonight from 1800 to midnight, however, Genie has been allowed to return to her maternity leave."

"Your service honors me. Please make sure Bridget completes her homework in a timely manner tonight."

"Affirmative."

Sorak turned to leave, and Soval noted his daughter lingering in the doorway, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Dad?"

He gestured her forward, and she immediately came to him and took a seat next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, setting her bag at her feet. His expression softened, but Dr. Strom, who had just entered the infirmary from one of the labs in the back, answered for him.

"Your father's recovery is going smoothly. He should be able to return to his duties by the day after tomorrow."

Bridget blushed as the doctor gave her a friendly smile (or a Vulcan version of it), and when she spoke, her voice was soft and shy.

"Did you find something for me to do?"

"We discussed your request," Soval said, and she turned to him, her blush intensifying. "We desire proof that you would take your duties seriously while working with the doctors in the infirmary. You will be responsible for cleaning test tubes and other tools as needed, and you will answer directly to Strom, and do exactly what he tells you. If you do not fulfill these tasks to his satisfaction, he has my permission to dismiss you."

"Ok," she replied meekly.

Strom nodded and turned to the ambassador. "You are to take these until the third day of next week. Even if you feel your health has improved, keep taking this medicine until there is no more to take."

"Understood," Soval replied with a small sigh, and Dr. Strom retreated back into the lab, leaving him alone with Bridget.

"Why are you blushing?" he inquired lightly, but just the mention of that made her face turn bright pink.

"I'm not blushing," she murmured, looking away from him.

"Bridget, your face is turning pink. You are blushing. May I ask why?"

She stared at him, her face nearly red now, then she shook her head. He sighed.

"What did you learn in school today?"

She bit her lip, a sign he now recognized as her in deep thought. "That Euro-Asia is the largest inhabited continent on the planet...we reviewed addition and subtraction with three-digit numbers...and we did a history lesson on the founding of United Earth. Ms. Pennington talked about First Contact too...what did the Vulcans think when they landed here?"

"We thought you presumptuous to think you could take your place in an intergalactic community when your planet was in shambles. However...you impressed us with your enthusiasm for rebuilding, and to this day, many Vulcans still debate over how your planet pulled itself into a cohesive unit so quickly."

She smiled at him. "We had good friends to help us."

That simple statement struck him dumb and simultaneously made him ashamed of his entire species. He reached out and lightly grazed her cheek with his knuckles.

"You think too well of your father's people, Bridget-am."

That made her blush again, and she dove for her bag, pulling out a piece of paper. "You're supposed to sign this...you or Mom. Parent-teacher conferences are next week, and you have to sign up for which day you're going to meet with my teacher. You're supposed to sign your name and date it."

She handed him a writing utensil, and he quickly signed his name and dated it, as she requested.

"Your mother will be busy with duty again at the end of the week. However, my schedule is free. I will meet with your teacher."

She seemed incredibly pleased with this arrangement, and after kissing his cheek and promising to get her homework done, she skipped off, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

…

Soval's robes swished as he walked quietly down the corridor towards Bridget's classroom, and he noted the distinct difference between her school and Vulcan learning centers. On Vulcan, classrooms were in a spacious hall, with learning pits sunk into the floor, but here, each classroom was its own separate space, with small desks for each student. The walls were lined with schoolwork, art and the occasional "motivational" poster, often encouraging the reader to do their best and cooperate with their peers.

A few other parents were waiting in line outside of classrooms, and they gave him strange looks as he traversed the hallways. Many scooted out of his way and stared after him, but he kept his gaze fixed on a point straight ahead and ignored them.

He read the sign above the door that designated Ms. Pennington's room, then gently knocked. He could see through the window that no one was in the guest chair she had set out, and the teacher called for him to come in.

Ms. Pennington leaped to her feet when he stepped through the door, and for a moment, her lips were parted in shock before she remembered herself.

"Hello, ambassador," she said warmly, holding out her hand. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow, and her expression faltered. She made to put her hand down before he reached out and took it (not without putting up his guard first). She gave him a brief but hearty handshake before returning to her seat and gesturing for him to sit in the chair across from her.

Ms. Pennington was a woman in her thirties, perhaps, with wavy black hair and very fair skin. She almost looked pale in the harsh light of the classroom, and she had donned a light pink lipstick, which warmed her face marginally. He thought she was a rather aesthetically pleasing woman, and looked friendly, at the very least.

"So you're here for Bridget, right?"

"You are correct."

"May I ask...what is your relationship with her?"

"She is my adopted daughter, but my niece through marriage."

"Oh," she muttered in comprehension, fishing out a folder from a pile on her desk. "I wondered why she listed you as her guardian. You'll forgive me for saying this, but I thought for a moment she had forged your signature."

"My daughter is not dishonest," he replied coldly. "Though, I suppose it must have been surprising to think of her as my daughter."

"That is was, ambassador." She examined the PADD that contained Bridget's information, then handed it to him.

"Your daughter is very intelligent, sir. She's in the top level reading group, has excellent vocabulary, above-average math skills, and she seems naturally curious about science, especially biology and chemistry. Her math skills could use some improvement, and her head for history is a bit lacking. It seems her main problem is remembering names and dates. Her understanding of cause and effect is above average for her age level."

He raised an eyebrow, making mental notes of everything he saw on the PADD. "Then I will inform her that her math needs improvement, and to work harder in her studies of history."

Ms. Pennington nodded. "It's truly amazing how far she's come in a year. Her first grade teacher wrote that she is very smart, but not highly motivated to succeed. Whatever you did over the summer seems to have worked wonders. She's still not a very social child, but she can work on that over this summer."

"Indeed," he replied. "Is there anything else?"

"No, not really. Your child is doing well, and although I'd like for her to play more with her peers, her grades are outstanding."

He made to leave, but she called him back as he turned.

"I asked the children to draw their family last week so we could post them outside the classroom for these meetings. Feel free to look at them as you leave."

He nodded and left the room, making mental notes to speak to Bridget about how she could improve her grades, even though he had only seen two lower marks on her report card, and those could be raised with a little more effort. He had to remind himself that she was human, that she had gone through a drastic change in routine, and the arrival of Sokal had changed her. A few lower grades were excusable, as long as she made an effort to raise them.

He scanned each one of the drawings outside Ms. Pennington's classroom, and he passed many that had the standard father-mother-children household rendered crudely on the page. A few had two males or two females, or just one parent, but he found Bridget's near the end of the row, and he fought the urge to smirk.

He was featured in the center with Genie, and Sokal was standing, his little stick arm apparently clutching tightly to his mother's leg. Bridget was holding Soval's hand and smiling. Genie's hair reminded him vaguely of noodles, and his own hair in this drawing was flat, and his ears were larger than necessary. Sokal was bald, and also had large ears.

Maxwell and Abigail were featured on the left side of the page. The admiral's hair was nothing more than thin pencil lines drawn in a loop over his head. Abigail had an abundance of curly blonde hair and a voluminous blue dress on her stick figure. Oliver and Lacy were absent from the drawing, as was Skel, and Callie and Notak.

Next to his picture self stood Sorak and Amanda. His aide had also been drawn with large, pointed ears, and to his surprise, he was smiling and holding Bridget's other hand. Amanda had large eyes and dark hair to her waist (it was much shorter in reality). And in the far right, Bridget's grandmother was sleeping in a rocking chair.

He pulled his PADD from his robes and accessed the little-used holoimager function, and he took a picture of her drawing, shaking his head as a bubble of amusement rose in his chest. "Daddy", she had labeled him, and "Mommy" for Genie.

He took one last look at the picture, then left for the Consulate.

…

Bridget straightened her shirt as she walked through the doors of the infirmary. Strom was waiting for her, reading over a PADD, and she slowly approached him, waiting to be acknowledged.

"You are two minutes early," he said softly. "Punctuality is a good quality in any child. Come."

She followed him dutifully to the back lab, and he handed her a small labcoat, which she slipped on over her clothes.

"Your duties will be extensive today, however, if you pass the test, you may spread them out over a week's time at your discretion. You will clean, fold and put away labcoats in the washroom, clean test tubes and lab instruments, remake every biobed, and recalibrate the sensors on the medical tricorders. I will show you how to do each task to my satisfaction, and I will observe you as you do them. Am I understood?"

She nodded eagerly, and he set her on her first task, washing test tubes and lab instruments.

It wasn't nearly as easy as she thought it would be, and it was tedious work. Vulcan test tubes were made of a durable plastic-like material, but in exchange, they were heavy and hard to clean. However, within thirty minutes, she had cleaned the tubes to his satisfaction, and they moved on to the next task.

Four hours later, she plopped down into a seat, wiping sweat off her forehead. "How'd I do?"

He handed her a mug of tea and sat down beside her. "You will inform your uncle that I have a new junior intern. And you might want to practice folding a little more. Once you get used to this routine, you will find each task much easier."

She smiled brightly at him, and he nodded, lightly patting her shoulder. "I promised your father you would complete your tasks before dinner. You should be going."

Bridget nodded, then put her labcoat in the laundry. "I'll do that tomorrow."

He smirked. "Indeed, or I will be very disappointed. Until tomorrow, Bridget."

She was practically floating on air as she walked out of the room, despite her fatigue. Even though the work was hard and tedious, it was worth it just to be around him.

…

"Skel is coming tomorrow," Sorak told her as they ate dinner. School had just ended, but Soval was not letting her slack off. He still made her review things she had learned and would learn in the third grade, and she continued to do the tasks assigned her in the infirmary.

She swallowed thickly. "What time?"

"His shuttle is scheduled to arrive at 1300. I'm sure you are eager to see him again."

She forced a smile onto her face. "I'm sure that'll be nice."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Bridget sighed as Soval pushed her forward towards the shuttle landing pad, where the shuttle carrying Skel was due to land any minute. She frowned as she noted Dr. Strom waiting on the platform, and Soval greeted him in Vulcan.

"I am here to retrieve my sehlat," Strom explained. "A colleague of mine is bringing him here, and will stay until the end of the year before returning to Vulcan."

"What's a _sehlat_?" she asked, nonplussed. Soval nodded towards the shuttle, and one of the first Vulcans out was a young male with dark brown hair, with what looked like a saber-toothed tiger-grizzly bear hybrid, thankfully on a leash. The animal bounded towards Strom, who crouched down to embrace it, and she watched as he murmured praise to it in Vulcan. For once, she was jealous of an animal. Lucky _sehlat_...

"Bridget," her father said, drawing her attention back to the shuttle. And there he was, prim and proper just like last time. She started forward, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hello again, Skel," she said politely, holding out her fingers like she was supposed to.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to. Skel can escort you back to the Consulate, Bridget."

Skel touched his fingers to hers. "It is agreeable to see you again," he said, but watched her eyes lingering on Strom and the _sehlat_. He could feel _something _through their weak bond toward the sight. "Is it him or the animal you...have an affinity for?"

"The doctor," Bridget said absently. "But the _sehlat_ is adorable too."

Skel frowned, but then schooled his emotions and pulled his fingers from hers. "How has your schooling progressed? What are you learning?"

"My dad isn't letting me slack off over the summer," she said with a sigh. "I'm learning multiplication next...do you want to help me? My dad assigned me some problems to do, and if you help me now, we can go do something else afterward."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, talking. How was school for you? What'd you learn?"

"Yes, mine is younger than that one. That _sehlat_ is male, and mine is female," he said, watching Strom and the other man and the _sehlat_ walk away towards a waiting flitter.

"How are we going to get to the Consulate?" he asked.

"We walk? It's only ten blocks. Not too far."

Skel walked beside her as they set off down the street. "I am supposed to walk ahead of you, but since I do not know where we are going, that would be illogical. Will you be offended if I walk beside you rather than what is proper?"

"No. Like you said, it would be silly since you don't know the way. Thank you for thinking of that, though."

"It is proper," he said neutrally, then blinked. "I know..." he stopped, wondering if it was logical to proceed with his question and statement, "through our bond you have affection for that other man...will you call a challenge on me?"

"What? No! He's older than my biological dad...sheesh...you know, I'm human, and I sometimes cannot control how I feel. It's called a schoolgirl crush. It'll pass, trust me, they always do."

"So this is normal behavior?"

"In kids, yes, sometimes. Basically, he's a very kind and smart man. You really think he'd ever see anything in me?"

Skel was about to reply when she heard hooting and hollering down the street. Two girls were walking together, and two men, perhaps in their late twenties, were shouting at them.

"Hold that thought," she murmured, pulling him along faster. The men paid her little heed when she passed, but she stopped and stepped up to them.

"Do you really think they're interested in you?" she said quietly. "Their names are not 'hey baby' and 'hey ma'. Perhaps no one has told you, but harassing a girl on the street isn't sexy. It's creepy. They're very uncomfortable, and you need to stop. Now."

The thin lean one stepped forward. "And you'd know this because...? Stupid little bitch."

Bridget opened her mouth and stepped forward, but a small Vulcan hand reached up and squeezed the man's shoulder, and the human dropped the ground. Skel turned to Bridget. "I suggest we now run."

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her along. "Make haste, please," he said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

Bridget ran with him, looking back to see if they were being chased. The man on the ground was being laughed at by his fellow workers, and it seemed like no one would pursue them.

When they slowed at the Consulate gates, she turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug, then kissed his cheek. "Thank you for doing that. Granted, it was kind of stupid, but someone had to tell them..."

She kissed his other cheek and pulled him into the Consulate, feeling better about this relationship than she had since it was formed. She smiled at him as they entered the turbolift together, and she reached for his hand, stroking her fingers down it. But he pulled his hand away, looking confused, and she put a little more distance between them as the turbolift slowed.

The lift doors opened and Sorak was standing there. "My son," he said warmly. :My chosen daughter. It is agreeable to see you both." He frowned slightly, "You look...winded. Is everything...agreeable?"

"Yes, Father, there is nothing amiss here. No impropriety has transpired." He stepped forward. looking back to Bridget, "Is that not correct?"

"Yes," she said, keeping her gaze fixed on Sorak, who looked perplexed.

"Very well. I finished my work early, so let us eat midmeal together. Dr. Strom just picked up his _sehlat_, Skel. We might attempt to gain breeding permission for your _sehlat_."

Bridget noted Skel's eyes went dark at the sound of the doctor's name, and she tried again, touching his shoulder with a gentle hand. He stared at it coldly, and she removed it, falling back so she could follow him to Sorak's rooms.

Amanda was waiting for them, as she had the day off, and Bridget immediately hugged her. "Sokal spit up on me today," the MACO said with a giggle. "So beware of spit-up."

"Is he walking yet?" Sorak asked, and Amanda shook her head.

"He's getting close. How old was Skel when he walked for the first time?"

Sorak thought a moment. "He was five months when he began walking."

Skel shook his head and looked at his feet. "That is not true. That is what mother said to you, but the truth is, I was seven months before I walked."

"Why would your mother deceive me?"

"She deceived you most of your life, father, which nearly lead to a challenge. It is unknown to me why the deception occurred, but I found it illogical for false information to be perpetrated since the T'Sai may develop a false expectation based on my account."

Bridget bit her lip. "Most human babies don't start walking until they're almost a year old, sometimes later. So even at seven months, which is usually when human babies crawl, you were ahead of the game," she said quietly. "Aunt Amanda, is there anything I do to help with lunch?"

"No, babe, I've got it covered."

Awkward silence reigned as Amanda put lunch on the table, and Bridget felt compelled to speak. "So tell me more about your _sehlat_. What's her name?"

"I-Sula," he replied, staring resolutely at the table. "My mother named her. She was given to me by my new father."

"How is Sulak?" Sorak asked, sitting next to his son.

"He is agreeable. He was just promoted in his job. We will be moving to Shi'Kahr soon, and mother stated we are going to be near the springs. The first house after the public rent houses." He stared down into his lap.

"That sounds like fun," Amanda said, and Sorak glanced at her.

"Vulcans do not have fun, _ashaya_."

Amanda and Bridget burst into mutual giggles, and Skel looked confused. "My father is correct. We do not...have fun. It is illogical."

"Well, I'm sure it will be edifying and relaxing for everyone involved," Amanda said to correct herself.

Bridget smiled at Skel, but he did not return the look. He looked immensely uncomfortable as he speared a potato on his fork and examined it. "Father, what is this?"

"An Earth tuber. It is starchy, and soft when cooked. Try it, my son. Potatoes are agreeable."

He cautiously put it in his mouth and chewed, his expression remaining neutral. "Indeed," he said quietly, spearing another one.

Bridget tried one last time, gently touching his knee under the table, and Skel nearly jumped out of his chair. Sorak had just asked Amanda something about her work schedule and did not notice, but Skel was staring at her coldly, as if she were harboring germs.

"Just trying to be friendly," she growled into her water. "Sorry if I'm offending you."

"You are not interested in me," Skel hissed. "You are overcompensating for your lack of interest. My father says humans are good, but my mother says you will be my death..." He blinked and stared at his plate. "I feel your anger at me...you resent me, and that makes me believe Mother more."

He stood, now speaking so everyone could hear. "I find I need meditation father. I am unwell."

Sorak's brows furrowed. "You know where your room is."

Skel nodded to him and walked off to his room.

Amanda offered a kind look to Bridget. "I'm going to have to introduce you to a friend, Bridget." She leaned over and whispered into her ear. "One who knows how to turn grumpy Vulcans into happy Vulcans..." She leaned back and winked.

Bridget glanced over her shoulder to where Skel had disappeared, and she was quiet the rest of the meal. Why couldn't she do anything right by that boy?

…

She wrapped her arms around her knees as she cast aside her multiplication assignment, fighting the tears that were building in her eyes. Like little tongues of flame, they burned as they rushed down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands, breathing deeply as her throat tightened.

A tiny little hand touched her knee, and she looked up at her baby brother. His hair was standing up all over the place, and these days it seemed no matter how hard her father tried, Sokal's hair would not cooperate. His big brown eyes glistened with tears as he leaned on her, and she pulled him into her arms.

"Not you too," she grumbled, stroking his unruly hair. "Please don't cry, Sokal."

She rocked him back and forth, breathing in and out as best she could. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you very much...never forget that. Bridget loves you."

Warm tears spilled from his eyes as he stared up at her, and she cupped his cheek. "Please don't cry," she repeated, sniffing pitifully.

"Bridget, what's wrong?"

She looked up and saw her father in the doorway, and his gaze hardened at the sight of her tear-stained cheeks.

"Bridget, Sokal is picking up your distress. He is initiating telepathic contact with you."

She stared at her brother, a sick feeling swooping into her stomach, and she immediately handed him off to her father, who sat on the floor beside her.

"It is not your fault, you were not aware of this. He will learn soon not to initiate contact with those who pick him up. Now tell me, Bridget...why are you crying?"

She huffed and wrapped her arms tighter around her knees. "I can't do anything right."

A long period of silence passed as Soval touched his son's temple, apparently feeding him calm the same way he had once fed her calm. That joke they had played on her grandfather seemed so long ago...

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his strong chest, and that action made more tears stream down her cheeks.

"You are, by no means, a failure, Bridget. You can do many things right. You are not a failure."

She sniffed and buried her head into his shirt.

"And you must forgive your father. I am the one who suggested this pairing in the first place."

She frowned up at him. "I didn't tell you what was making me upset."

He touched his fingers to her temple. "Your thoughts linger on Skel, and your experiences today. He does not understand that you are young, and liable to change over time. Do you wish for me to speak to him?"

"No," she murmured, leaning back into his chest. "I just...I don't know what I want."

"You want to be loved and appreciated."

She sniffed. "Everybody wants that."

Soval nodded and stroked the back of his knuckles down her cheek, and Sokal, sensing silence, began babbling incoherently. Bridget giggled.

"See, dad? You can't argue with that. Just...flawless and eloquent logic, don't you think?"

Soval raised an eyebrow. "You are incorrigible. Come, your mother would appreciate if we helped with dinner."

She gave him a wan smile and accepted his hand when he offered it, and she sighed as she wiped her tears and left her room.

…

The next day, a strong, warm midday sun drew Bridget outside into the large courtyard in the middle of the Consulate, and she sighed in contentment as she basked in the summer sunshine. Several other Vulcans were out and about as well, tending to the plants around the perimeter, strolling along the paths or simply sitting in meditative quiet, but two men on a stretch of pavement to the left of the door caught her attention.

Strom and his colleague were playing with Strom's _sehlat_, tossing a ball back and forth between them, which the _sehlat_ then tried to intercept. It succeeded a few times, jumping and turning impressive backflips to get the toy, and Bridget slowly made her way towards the pair.

Strom said something in Vulcan, perhaps praising the beast, but the _sehlat_ turned and fixed its yellow eyes on her. She froze and took a step back, but it trotted forward, its gaze locked with hers. It slowed as it approached her, a rumbling sound building in its throat. She took another step back, but it growled, apparently wanting her to stay put. She, on the other hand, was ready to run back to her room and never encounter this beast again.

"I-Shen!" Strom barked, but the _sehlat_ came closer, the rumbling sound in its throat thrumming in her ears. She hoped it wouldn't eat her, and it didn't seem to have that in mind as it started sniffing her. The beast was tall enough to come to her shoulder, and as it nuzzled its snout into her hair, she closed her eyes and prayed this wasn't the end.

"I-Shen, come here!" the doctor barked again, closer this time. She opened her eyes and fixed him with a pleading glance, but then I-Shen took her shirt in its teeth and pulled her towards its master.

Once she was in arms-length of the Vulcan, the beast released her and sat calmly at the doctor's side, staring up at him with its big, golden eyes, its tongue lolling out of its mouth.

"I apologize for I-Shen's behavior, Ms. Forrest," Strom said gently, glaring down at his _sehlat_. "I did not know he would fixate on you. I am still confounded as to why he would do such a thing."

"So...he's not going to eat me?"

Strom's smirk was wry. "No, he would never hurt you. It appears he desires for you to be my companion."

She took a deep breath. "Sounds good to me...after all, I don't want to argue with an animal his size," she said with a nervous giggle.

Strom raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his pet, which was rubbing its head vigorously against Bridget's hand.

"He wants you to pet him," the doctor said gently, and she obeyed the animal's request, stroking her hand over its head. "He would especially enjoy it if you scratched behind his ears."

She petted the beast more vigorously, using both her hands, and the _sehlat_ purred, its chest vibrating in pleasure. It dropped to the ground, rolling into its back, and she took the hint and rubbed its belly. I-Shen licked her hand.

She laughed at this and glanced up at the doctor, who was watching the scene with a distant look in his eyes. Her laughter trailed off as he caught her gaze, but he knelt down beside her and joined her in petting I-Shen, who soaked up the attention with a yowl.

"I believe he will be very fond of you, as long as you are friendly to him, and play with him on occasion. He is a very devoted _sehlat_, and if this behavior continues, you need not fear for your life while in this Embassy. He will fight to protect it."

Bridget smiled and laid her head to the animal's chest, feeling the vibrations caress her. "He's a good boy," she whispered to him.

"He is indeed," Strom agreed, withdrawing his hand and letting her take over. She laughed as I-Shen's tongue hung out the side of its mouth, and in that moment, she almost forgot that she was bonded to Skel, that he wasn't responding to her efforts, that he didn't want to touch her. Here in the sunshine, with Strom and I-Shen, none of that really mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Soval wrote the last line of his report and signed it, then set it aside on the stack by his elbow. He was finally done with paperwork, and he could turn his attention to straightening his desk. He put everything back in order, straightening small stacks of PADDs and returning styluses to their respective containers. Bridget was reading on the couch, which he could see from his desk, and he noted she was yawning as she read her book.

"Bridget, it is nearly time for you to go to bed," he called, and she looked up at him with bleary eyes, then yawned again. She marked her page and stretched her arms above her head, then walked around the screen that separated his desk from the rest of the living room.

"What time is grandpa going to be here tomorrow?" she asked, ruffling her hair as she blinked sleepily.

"He will be coming for the midday meal. Are you packed for your stay at his house?"

She nodded and yawned again, and he pulled her into a light embrace. "It is certainly time for you to go to bed. Sleep well, Bridget-am."

"You too, daddy." She nuzzled into his chest, and he blinked in surprise. She surprised him often, in ways that reminded him of Genie. Humans, he was quickly realizing, were almost as unpredictable as his species touted, but his woman and his daughter were unexpected in a pleasant way.

He stroked her dark hair and touched her temple, and she kissed his cheek. "Good night. I love you."

He allowed himself the smallest smile as she waved goodnight and left him at his desk, and he stared after her as she closed the door to her room.

Soval shook his head and turned back to the last few things that needed to be straightened on his desk, then walked to his room so he could meditate.

…

Something was wrong.

Soval awoke and frowned as his internal chronometer informed him it was 0200. He sensed that he should be awake, that he needed to do something...

Genie was still where she usually slept, in his arms, her head on his chest. He gently laid her down on the pillow and slipped out of bed, pulling his disheveled shirt down to cover his abdomen.

He quietly padded across the living room towards Bridget's room and Sokal's room. He decided to check on Sokal first, and he found his child sleeping soundly in his crib. His heart was pounding now, and he gingerly opened the door to her room and looked at her bed.

It was empty.

His heartrate continued to climb, but he calmed it and looked towards the small bathroom down the hall. The light wasn't on, and he heard nothing but silence and Sokal's soft breathing.

He opened the door and smelled the air, looking towards the window. It was untouched, and there was no sign of forced entry. He sniffed again, and all he could smell was Bridget's scent, her lavender scented sheets and clothes, the general smell of the Consulate...

And the metallic tang of a transporter beam.

He slowly backed out of the room and hurried to his desk, pushing the button for the security office.

"Soval to security, run an internal scan and search for my daughter. Also, send a security team to my quarters immediately."

"Soval, what's going on?"

Genie rubbed her eyes and wrapped her robe tighter around her body, and he stared at her, panic rising in his gut for the first time since waking.

"I will know in a minute."

"_No sign of your daughter, Osu. She's not in the building_."

He growled in frustration and began pacing, and Genie's posture stiffened with a gasp.

"You don't mean...?" 

He sighed. "Bridget has been taken, _ashaya_. I'm sure of it."

…

Bridget slowly drifted awake, stretching her legs and snuggling deeper into the pillow. But that pillow was harder than usual...and where had her blanket gone? She opened her bleary eyes and blinked in confusion. This wasn't her room at the Consulate, or any room at Grandpa's house...where was she?

She sat up and looked around, and panic truly took hold of her when she saw stars streaming by her window, and the void of space beyond.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was still wearing her PJs. She felt under-dressed and exposed, and she ran to the door and found it locked.

Shran saw the movement on the monitor. Without words, he got up from his station and walked down the hall. He hated that he had to do this, but his orders were to take Soval's child. He wasn't going to take the baby, and he didn't want to take the young female, but if he disobeyed his orders, his own family would be at risk.

He walked to the door, tapped in the security code only he had, and entered. She was just so cute, and the look of fear on her face made his antennae ache.

"I am Thy'lek Shran, little pinkskin. You can call me Shran." He schooled his voice so it was light and smooth, and he held his hands open to show her he didn't have a weapon. "I'm not going to hurt you...I just want to talk to you, if you'll listen."

He had never seen a pinkskin this close, and never one this young. Their younglings were adorable, it was hard to believe the crusty old Soval felt (truly _felt_) that way about the little human, but it had to be true. Intelligence said he loved her, and claimed her as his own, no small feat for a Vulcan.

She frowned and stood up tall, stiffening as if ready to fight. He looked like he might be friendly, but she couldn't be sure.

"Where's my dad?"

"Still on your homeworld," Shran replied calmly. "You're the only one we took."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why? What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing," he said, sounding defeated. "I was ordered to take one of Soval's children, and I have. You'll see him again, don't worry. I'm sure they're already looking for you."

"But why take me at all?"

Shran motioned to the table, around which sat four chairs. "May I have a seat and talk to you?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm your captive!" she huffed.

Shran chuckled. "Because, little pinkskin, this is your space for as long as you are here. If you don't want me here, I'll leave, but I'd like to explain to you what's going on."

Bridget eyed him. "Ok. You can sit, but you'll leave if I ask?"

"I will," he said in a soft, rich voice. He moved over to the chairs and sat down. "Will you sit here with me and talk?"

She bit her lip, then nodded and sat down with him.

"You see, there is a planet between Vulcan and Andoria - that's my homeworld - called Weytahn. Your father might call it Paan Mokar. Have you heard of it?"

She shook her head.

"Well, it's He'rula Class, uninhabitable, and we terra-formed it years ago. We made it so people could live on it, and we built ourselves a colony. The Vulcans saw what we were doing and assumed we were building a military base, and they asked to investigate. Now, how would you feel if someone insisted on barging into your home and looking for surveillance equipment and weapons?"

"I'll tell them to get lost."

Shran laughed. "I like that phrase...well, we told the Vulcans something like that...so they attacked and drove us off Weytahn. Ever since then, we've been trying to regain that world for ourselves."

Bridget frowned. "That doesn't sound like my daddy."

"Well, little Pinky, it may not be your daddy, but it's not your daddy or me, it's our governments. My government is making me do this right now, taking you, that is. I don't like any of this. I'm telling you this so you know all the facts. I don't hate your father, but I don't like what his people have done. I have to do what my leaders tell me. I wanted you to know that while you are here, I will keep you as safe as one of my own children. If you are hungry, or scared, or you need anything, I'm here. You don't have to be alone."

He looked over to a panel on the wall. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked looking back at her. "Because I could go for some ice cream, if you are hungry...I'm told your people eat ice cream too."

"I love ice cream," she said with a small smile, then frowned. "Why do you call me Pinky?"

"Because your skin is pink."

"Not it's not," she said, crossing her arms over her chest again. "It's peach, Shran."

He laughed and sat back down at the table. "Just for that, I'm going to call you Pinky from now on. To my eyes, it looks pink. Perhaps it's because we're different, and our eyes see things differently."

The doorchime buzzed, and Shran got up to answer it. A servant was standing there with two bowls of ice cream.

He handed her a bowl, then dug into his own, smiling at her as she examined the treat. It was thicker than the Earth kind, and it was as blue as Shran's skin, with silver swirls intermixed in it.

"What flavor is this?" she asked, taking a bite. It made her tongue tingle.

"_Jalura_ berries. They're very rare on Andoria, only growing in the deepest caves, and only in certain temperatures."

Bridget stuck her tongue out. "Is my tongue blue?"

Shran chuckled. "Yes. I'd ask you if mine was, but I think we both know it is!" His antennae wiggled with laughter. "And you look pink to me, Pinky. So, I know Pinky is going to be your new nickname. I nickname people I like...and I like you."

He scraped the bowl licking up the last spoonful of ice cream. "Do you think you can be my friend? I know we met in a strange way...a regrettable way, but I'd like to think we could be friends."

She tilted her head. "When is my dad going to get here?"

"Soon, Pinky. Soon. We'll contact him once we're out of reach of the Vulcan fleet. We're passing the Coridan system now, and you never know how many Vulcan ships are out and about. But for now...can we be friends?"

"You haven't even told me what you are."

"I'm Andorian," he said with a smile. "Our people are readily emotional, and we do love a good laugh. So I'm sure this will be odd, considering you've been living in the Consulate for...almost a year now, correct?"

"How do you know that?"

"The Imperial Guard knows a lot of things about your father."

"Is my daddy famous on Andoria?"

"In a manner of speaking," Shran said kindly. "But I'm more interested in you. What would you like to do, now that you are on a little unplanned vacation? I can teach you Andorian games, and if you are cold...I have some Andorian clothes for you." He took her empty bowl and set it on a table by the door.

"Just think, little Pinky, you are the first human to meet an Andorian. How does that make you feel?"

Her eyes widened. "Well...kind of scared, actually. Excited too. Mostly scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Come on," she said, folding her arms again. "I'm the _first _human you've ever met? No pressure, Bridget!"

He laughed again. "There's no need to be nervous. We're friends after all. And I can't tell how much of a relief it is to know that...your father hasn't corrupted you. Is your species generally emotional?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes too much. Yeah, we have emotions and we show them...to an extent."

Shran grinned; he liked this little human, they had an arrogance and pride about them...at least if she was any indication. "So tell me, do humans learn fighting styles as a right of passage through youth into adulthood?"

Bridget giggled. "Some people do, guys mostly...but I haven't..." She looked at her feet. "My real parents..."

She trailed off, suddenly feeling a little sad.

Shran's antennae drooped, and his heart panged. He had the intel on her real parents and he'd fight them himself for treating her as poorly as was reported. "Nonsense! Soval is your real parent, as is his mate...they just haven't gotten around to teaching you, I'm sure. Vulcans learn fighting, and I bet your father will teach you."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Or how about this...how about I teach you?" He walked over and knelt before her. "What do you say? I teach you to defend yourself so no one can pick on you."

"So I can whoop up on the boys like Mom and Amanda?"

"Who is Amanda, if I may ask?"

"She's Sorak's wife. Sorak is Soval's assistant. Daddy says Sorak's been oogling human women for way too long, so it's a good thing he got married. He only oogles at Amanda now."

Shran burst out into peals of laughter. "Oh, pinkskin, you and I will get along just fine! But tell me, your mother and Amanda are...?"

"They're MACOs!" she said brightly. "They're part of the Consulate security, and Mom is getting so good at fighting that she can sometimes catch Daddy off-guard. And Sorak is too scared to hurt Amanda, so she always wins when they fight."

The Andorian raised an eyebrow. "He sounds like an honorable man."

"He is...so I'll be able to beat the boys at school? They tease me sometimes."

Shran gave her a hug. "Yes, I'll teach you to fight so well that you'll be able to defeat anyone. Maybe even someday...me." He offered her a conspiratorial grin. "What do you say?"

"I'm in!" she said, smiling at him.

Shran clapped his hands. "Alright, let's go down to the training room." He held out his hand. "You hold hands, right?"

She considered him, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess..."

Shran grinned. "Or you can ride on my back, and I'll run with you...you just have to promise not to touch my antennae."

"I can walk!" she sassed with a grin, and he laughed, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sure the Vulcans don't let you do this, do they?"

"No. Daddy says Vulcans never hold hands because they have twice as many nerves in their hands as humans do, and other species. Is that why I can't touch your antennae?"

"Yes, Pinky, that is why. You're a smart girl."

"I have a smart dad. He tells me a lot of what I want to know...I just kind of wish I could touch his ears. I've always wanted to do that, haven't you?"

He chuckled. "I can assure you, little pinkskin, I have no desire to touch Vulcan ears."

…

Sorak came into Soval's room without even triggering the alert. Genie was making tea, and she jerked her thumb towards the living area. "He's in there with my dad. Take this in with you." She handed him a tray of tea.

"Of course, T'Sai." He turned to leave the room, but then turned back to her. "Is there anything I can do to be of service to you, T'Sai? Would you like me to call my wife? She would come to support you."

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she nodded. "Please. I could really use Amanda right now," she whispered.

He bowed his head. "Very well." He walked into the living room with the tea set. He had a message pre-programmed into his PADD, and he pressed a button, sending it to his wife.

Soval was rapidly scanning security reports, and Admiral Forrest looked numb. Abigail had gone home two hours ago to get some sleep, but the admiral stayed, not able to tear himself away from the slightest breath of news from the ambassador.

Sorak straightened after setting down the tea. "What may I do? I thought...my son has a bond with her. We could contact him, and perhaps get an idea of her condition from anything he can feel through the bond."

Soval stared at Sorak for several seconds, then nodded. "Please, contact your son immediately. The security team scanned her room. The transporter signal was Coridan, and we've contacted the Vulcan ambassador on that world. He's sent out a report to all Vulcan units in that sector, and hopefully, we can capture these...people...before they do any more damage. How soon can you have your son on the comm?"

"No more than five minutes, Osu. I'll call him now."

"Good," he snapped, then turned back to Admiral Forrest, who looked shell-shocked.

"My little baby granddaughter," Max whispered hoarsely. "Do you think she's scared, Soval?"

"I don't know," he murmured. "I hope she is safe. We can only hope."

"Isn't hope an emotion?" he countered ruefully.

"It is all I have at the moment."

Sorak brought up the comm and his ex-wife answered. "It is late, Sorak, why have you called?"

"I must speak with my son. It is of an urgent need."

"I do not know what could be so urgent that you would call at this hour..."

Soval stood and came into the comm view. "It is a matter of Vulcan security, T'Sai, and the request is also mine. If I need to route this through the High Command, I will."

The woman bowed her head. "I will wake Skel now."

A few moments later, a very awake young boy came into view, and seeing Soval as well as his father, he raised the _ta'al_. "How may I be of service?"

"What do you feel from Bridget?" Soval said testily, not even bothering to return the _ta'al _in reply. Skel raised an eyebrow.

"Two days ago, I felt a strong surge of panic, but it has slowly eased away. She is calm, though I do feel twinges of fear from time to time. Along with almost every other emotion. Frustration, glee, sadness, triumph, disappointment...it is very confusing, Osu. Why do you ask?"

"That is a matter of Vulcan security, Skel," Soval replied before Sorak could edge in a word. "Is she injured? Is she safe?"

"I have not felt any extremely negative emotions from her," the boy replied quietly. "And I have not felt pain or shock."

Sorak leaned forward. "Open your bond to her my son, and reach out, feed her calm."

"What is going on, father?" Skel asked with a frown.

"She has been abducted, my son. We are trying to ascertain her condition."

Skel's eyes widened. "Do you wish me to come to Earth?"

Sorak looked at Soval, who nodded. Sorak looked to his son. "I will arrange transport immediately. Ready your things."

"Yes, father."

Sorak turned off the comm. "I will arrange transport directly from his home, Osu."

Soval nodded. "I appreciate this, Sorak. With Skel's help, we may be able to find her more quickly."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Is it too late to call a friend?"

Shran laughed and took another one of her troop pieces off the board. "You're just sore because you're losing! I must say, pinkskin, it is a relief to know you have emotions. Soval would not be nearly as fun to play against...probably because he might win."

"He's very smart like that," she said with a sigh. "I wish I was that smart."

"Come now, pinkskin," the Andorian said kindly, moving one of his pieces. "You're plenty smart already. By the time you reach maturity, you'll be the most intelligent woman in the Consulate...the most intelligent human woman, that is."

"What about my mom? She's smart."

Shran grinned; he had read the file and seen the vids of her in MACO training. She was a fine specimen, for a pinkskin. "Yes, your mom is smart, but she also didn't grow up around the egghead Vulcans. They smell like dust to me, but I can't argue that they are...book smart."

He chuckled. "But you should be book smart and savvy with other things too, Pinky. Like no other pinkskin on your planet will ever know the Andorian martial arts like you..." His antennae twitched in pride and amusement.

"I want to keep learning that too. I liked it!"

Shran made another move on the _Ice Tunnels_ board. "I can send you vids, but it will be up to you to keep practicing."

She frowned. "After I leave here, I won't get to see you again, will I?"

Shran's antennae drooped with a sigh. He decided not to dash either of their hopes because he found himself fond of the little girl. "I probably won't see you every day, or even a lot, but I will make sure to see you, and send you things. After all how will we finish our game if we never talk?"

She grinned and made a move, and laughed in victory as her budding strategy seemed to be working. "When is my dad going to be here?"

"Once we come to another impasse, which should be very soon, I'll contact him and give him our terms. They're already looking for you, I'm sure."

"Yeah...would it be ok if I started a game of _Ice Tunnels_ with my dad?"

Shran smiled indulgently. "I'm sure he would like that."

Silence fell between them for a while as their attention was drawn back to the game, but then she spoke again.

"My dad doesn't smell like dust. He smells...I don't know...manly."

Shran smirked. "To me, Vulcans smell like dust. To you, probably because your species is compatible mating wise, he smells good."

Bridget leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean that if people smell good to each other, that means they're compatible?"

Shran nodded. "Yes, it works a lot, not all the time...but a lot." he moved his neck back. "Smell me, what do I smell like to you?"

She hopped out of her seat and sniffed obligingly at his neck, and she frowned. "Um..." She sniffed again. "There's a spice back home that goes into cider and apple pie and stuff like that. It's called allspice. You smell like that."

"Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh," she said, blushing. "But I don't really want to marry you. I like you, but...um..."

He laughed. "Who do you want to marry?"

Her blush intensified. "Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even my dad?"

He grinned at her. "I promise on my life's blood that your secret is safe with me."

"Well...he's a doctor in the Consulate. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, and he's always so nice to me...I think he's wonderful. And he's so smart...well, I guess I've made my point."

Shran grinned conspiratorially. "Is he a Vulcan or a human?"

She blushed. "A Vulcan..." she replied in a small voice.

Shran's antennae twitched in amusement as his smile widened. "You know most all of the Vulcans you meet are already married, don't you?"

Bridget climbed up on Shran's lap. "I don't think he has a _telsu_ or bondmate right now. His name is Strom..."

Shran sighed. "I can see if I can find out for you, but being a doctor he'd have to be pretty old."

Her eyes brightened. "Could you? Find out about him and stuff?"

He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "If you want me to, but you have to promise to get a little older before you go flirting with him."

"Dad would ground me for a month if I started flirting with a man his age!" she protested, then looked at the board from his point of view. "Are we not going to finish?"

"We've reached an impasse for now. Besides, I think it's about time I contacted your father."

…

"The warp trail ends here, in the Kenaran Nebula, but Vulcan scans of the area show no sign of any vessel," Sorak reported, gazing at the starchart with a pained look in his eyes. Soval sighed and glanced at their untouched lunch, but the comm began to beep. The caller was using a secure channel with a triaxelating signature, and Soval quickly pressed the button to activate the line.

"This is Commander Shran of the Imperial Guard," the Andorian said, his voice calm and collected. "We have your daughter, ambassador. We'll release her to you, once you agree to some terms."

Soval nearly growled. "Where is she?"

"In her room. You will proceed at once to Weytahn to begin negotiations regarding its return to Andorian hands. I am certain we will have your complete cooperation in this matter."

Soval's jaws clenched and his nostrils flared. "I will see my daughter before any of your demands are even considered, Shran. Or you will get none of my cooperation. On Vulcan, taking or touching what is not yours is a serious offense, especially when it comes to family."

Shran wilted a little but stayed firm. "I cannot give you the satisfaction of seeing her. None of this was my idea, Soval, but I am under orders. You will have to start our negotiations off with something you don't have now."

"Which is what, precisely? Besides my daughter?"

"Trust in me," Shran said, fitting his fingers into his gloves. "I will contact you in one hour for your answer." He touched a button and the screen went dark.

Soval looked at the science officer, who shook his head. "We did not have time to trace him, Osu."

Soval looked to Sorak and his son. "You swear to me that you sense no discomfort in her?"

"None, Osu," Skel replied with wide eyes. "She is...content...relaxed. I would have sensed it if they had harmed her."

The turbolift doors swished open, but Soval ignored them. "Set course for Paan Mokar. Maximum warp."

The helmsmen acknowledged his order and set the course, and Soval turned when he noted Max in the corner of his eye. The admiral looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in a week. It had been nearly three days since Bridget was taken.

"Any news?"

"She was taken by Andorians. A regimental commander named Shran just contacted us, and we're en route to their rendezvous point now."

"Which is?"

"Paan Mokar. It is a planet between Vulcan and Andoria. There is plenty of controversy surrounding its use and ownership, and in all candor...it does not surprise me that the Imperial Guard has chosen this route to hasten negotiations. However, that does not mean I am agreeable to their methods."

Max sighed. "Is she going to be ok, Soval?"

Soval's jaws flexed again. "Shran is...many things, but I believe he will keep her safe."

"Can I punch him when I see him?" Max growled.

Soval did not answer, he could not, at least not in front of his fellow Vulcans, but depending on how things went...Max might not get a chance before he struck him first.

…

Shran stood at attention, ready for the attack. "Now, try it again, and do it as hard as you can..."

"What if I hurt you?"

"I'm an old man, Pinky, if you hurt me I deserve it." he grinned, "Now go!"

Bridget leaped at him, landing her hand on his throat like she was supposed to. "Gotcha!"

"WARRIOR PRINCESS! HAVE MERCY ON AN OLD MAN!" Shran cried out with great drama, "Now, push me back a bit, I could still fight this..."

She giggled and obeyed, then struck a blow to his shoulder. He yelped. "Please, Warrior Princess! I'll do anything you say!"

She could not continue. She started giggling uncontrollably, and Shran gently flipped her onto the mat, and she collapsed onto her back, laughing like crazy.

"Stop it, Shran! I can't concentrate with you doing that!"

Soval quickly passed the Andorian guard when he heard his daughter screaming something, and he rounded the corner at a sprint, his robes billowing behind him. He rushed into the room where he heard her voice, then froze.

She was lying on the mat, giggling and rolling around as she laughed, and Shran was sitting a respectful distance from her, waiting with a smile as she tried (and failed) to compose herself.

"You're not going to defeat an enemy by laughing at them, pinkskin," Shran groused with a smirk. "And besides, your father is here."

She opened her teary eyes and gasped in delight when she saw him, and she leaped to her feet.

"DADDY! Daddy daddy daddy, you're here!" she shouted, sprinting towards him. He caught her in his arms and lifted her up, holding her to his body like the precious jewel that she was.

"I missed you," she murmured as she squeezed him tight.

Soval wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Are you injured?"

Bridget giggled, "No, daddy, Shran was teaching me Andorian martial arts...but he was so dramatic about it..." She looked back to Shran. "He gets silly sometimes."

Soval raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." He glared at Shran with a hard gaze. "May I have a few moments with my daughter before we begin our negotiations?"

"Of course," he said with a grin.

Bridget reached out and tugged him toward her, hugging his neck, and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Shran."

He winked at her. "I'll get your things packed up, Pinky." He scruffed her hair. "And I'll miss you."

Bridget watched him go, then turned to Soval, kissing his cheek again. "Where's Mom? And Sokal?"

"They are at home, Bridget-am. You are sure he did not injure you?"

"Daddy, I'm fine!"

He sniffed her hair, and her scent had not soured. He did not sense fear from her, or desperation or confusion. She was happy and content, and very pleased to see him. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I will complete these negotiations as soon as I can, Bridget-am, so as to come home to you and your mother and Sokal sooner."

Her eyes widened. "You're not coming back with me?"

"I cannot," Soval said with a sigh. "I must begin negotiations with Shran immediately. Sorak, your grandfather, and Dr. Strom are on the ship to see you home safely."

"Ok..." she sighed into his shoulder.

"Skel was instrumental in aiding us, Bridget-am. He traveled from Vulcan to see you safe. There were many people concerned for you. It is...agreeable that you are unharmed."

"Uncle Shran was great, and we had a good time. When you get home I'll tell you all about it."

He smelled her hair again. "I will look forward to that, Bridget-am," he whispered, holding her tight to his body.

…

Shran met them again in the hall on the way to Soval's ship. He handed Bridget a pack. "The rest of your stuff is on the ship already." He went down on one knee. "You keep practicing, Pinky. Promise?"

She grinned and let go of Soval's robe. "I promise." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

He whispered into her ear, "Dr. Strom is waiting on you."

She pulled away and blushed. "Shran! You said you wouldn't tell!"

He chuckled, and winked. Soval raised an eyebrow and led her the rest of the way to the airlock, and she gave him a hug as it rolled open to reveal Sorak and her grandfather.

"Bye, Daddy," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "We'll miss you."

"I will miss you too, Bridget-am."

"I love you," she said quickly before he could leave. His gaze softened considerably, and he touched his fingers to her temple, feeding her the devotion and adoration he could not express aloud.

"Behave for me, little one. I will be home before you know it."

Bridget walked through the airlock, and Sorak waited stoically for the door to close, but the moment she came into touching range he picked her up and squeezed her, whisking her into the shuttle as quickly as he could. "My chosen one! We were concerned for you. As soon as we get to the ship, Dr. Strom is going to see to your health."

Max cleared his throat. "Hey, Sorak, blood relative over here...Come to Grandpa!" He peeled her out of Sorak's arms and hugged her tight. "Glad to have you back, pumpkin."


End file.
